My Confession
by Blue DaFFodil
Summary: Update! Complete/3th Fanfic in this sub/Untuk ELF karena ini tentang ELF/Maaf jika ini termasuk Junk fic/"Ucapan kalian... tawa kalian... tangisan kalian itu tidak lebih dari omong kosong yang tidak berguna 'kan?"/Summary Jelek/RnR please...
1. Chapter 1

**BLUE DAFFODIL**

Han Rae

_**THIRD**__ Fanfic in this Fandom_

_Mianhae... lagi, lagi dan lagi saya membawa fic tentang keresahan saya... jeongmal mianhae... kini saya membawa fic panjang yang awalnya terbentuk karena kemarahan kedua orang tua saya karena saya terlalu menyukai Super Junior... _

_Mianhae... jeongmal mianhae..._

_**Warning **__:: Mistake(s) in Korean Language, Typo(s), Main Character is Two E.L.F, Three different Side(mian, if it make difficulties for you), long fic (Mian if you fell boring, but please read it till end story)_

_**Chapter **__:: __**One**__ of two_

_**E.L.F**__ milik __**Super Junior**__._

_**Super Junior**__ milik __**God, His parents, ELF, World, and everyone**__._

_**All Source which make this Fic better**__ :: __**Google, Wordpress, Blog,**__ etc._

**Dont Like Dont Read**

Please press back button.

**Flame allowed*** but with solution too

_Jika kalian merasa fic ini adalah JUNK fic / tidak pantas ada dalam sub Screanplays, dengan lapang dada saya akan menghapusnya..._

**Review Please...**

.

**Now playing; **

**잠들고****싶어****(In My Dream) – Super Junior**

**사랑이****이렇게**** (My All Is In You) – Super Junior**

**Our Love – Super Junior**

* * *

.

**::My C****onfession::**

**:Chapter 1:**

.

* * *

Langit terlihat muram hari ini. Kuas maha kuasa melukis dengan terlalu banyak menggunakan warna kelam untuk langitnya, menimbulkan perasaan murung kepada hari yang seharusnya cerah itu.

Dua yeoja terlihat berdiam diri dibawah halte, mereka memilih diam menatap puluhan—bahkan ratusan, manusia yang berjalan cepat untuk menghindari kesedihan si tuan awan yang siap menangis. Dua yeoja itu tak saling mengenal, barangkan mengenal, melihat satu-sama lain saja mereka belum pernah. Tapi entah karena apa mereka mempunyai perasaan sama. Sama-sama memilih diam dibawah halte menunggu hujan turun daripada berlari secepat mungkin ke tempat tujuan.

Ditengah asiknya menatap puluhan orang berlalu lalang, sepasang mata mereka terkunci pada satu objek. Anak kecil yang kini tengah bersusah payah menyamakan langkahnya dengan ibunya yang berjalan terburu-buru dengan menggenggam tangan anak kecil itu. Ah, bukan... bukan anak-ibu itu yang mengunci pandangan mereka, tapi benda yang tengah dipegang kuat oleh anak itu. Benda bulat yang berisi gas dengan tali penghubung untuk menahannya agar tidak terbang—Ya, balon. Sebuah balon yang menarik perhatian mereka, ani... mereka tidak terkesima dengan balon itu, tapi mereka terkesima pada warna balon itu. _Shappire blue_.

Balon itu berwarna Shappire Blue. Biru kelam yang mencolok dari warna sepia membosankan dari orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. "Shappire blue." Bisik dua yeoja itu bersamaan. Mereka tersentak lalu saling menatap satu sama lain. Waktu seolah berhenti untuk beberapa saat ketika mereka bertatapan, mereka merasa aneh akan tatapan itu, sebuah tatapan yang terasa saling mengikat satu sama lain tanpa sadar mereka tertawa.

"Kau suka balon itu?" tanya yeoja satu kepada yeoja disampingnya membuka pembicaraan. Yeoja disampingnya mengangguk pelan. "Nde, saya suka. Itu mengingatkan saya pada mereka."

Yeoja yang menanyakan itu tersentak lalu menatap cepat yeoja disampingnya. "Apa kau ELF?" tanyanya semangat, yeoja disampingnya ikut tersentak. "K-kau juga ELF?" tanya yeoja itu tak percaya.

Yeoja satu lagi tersenyum lebar. Lalu dengan riangnya mengajak teman barunya itu bicara panjang lebar. Tanpa mereka sadari beberapa pasang mata mengamati mereka dari jauh. Beberapa pasang mata itu saling menatap satu sama lain, lalu salah satu pemilik dari beberapa pasang itu berjalan cepat ke arah dua yeoja itu.

"Sillyehamnida. Annyeong." sapa namja pemilik sepasang mata itu pelan ke dua yeoja dihadapannya. Dua yeoja itu berhenti bicara lalu menatap namja itu. "Annyeong, ada apa?" tanya mereka bingung. Namja dihadapannya tersenyum kecil.

"Ah. Mian mengganggu, saya Han. Saya salah satu pemimpin dari salah satu acara yang segera tampil di layar kaca. Kami sedang mencari actor yang bersedia untuk kami wawancarai. Ah, boleh saya bertanya, apa anda berdua adalah Fans Super Junior?" kedua yeoja itu menatap satu sama lain ragu.

"Ah. Nde. Wae Han-sshi?" tanya mereka ragu, namja dihadapannya mengangguk lalu tersenyum lembut. "Syukurlah. Ah, kalian berdua jangan takut. Saya bukan orang jahat. Apa kalian bersedia untuk di wawancarai?" dua yeoja itu terdiam sejenak lalu mengangguk, Han menghela nafas lega, "Ah, mian," namja itu berbalik lalu melambaikan tangannya kearah pemilik pasang mata lain yang menatapnya.

"Kita sudah dapat orangnya! Sekarang bagaimana?" teriaknya, salah satu namja pemilik sepasang mata lain yang menatap mereka memberikan tanda agar mereka cepat masuk kedalam gedung. "Ah. Sepertinya wawancara harus dilakukan didalam gedung. Apa kalian bersedia?" tanyanya.

Kedua yeoja itu mengangguk pelan lalu mulai mengikuti namja yang kini berjalan pelan dihadapan mereka.

.

.

"Silahkan duduk. Sebentar lagi orang yang akan mewawancarai kalian akan datang." Ucap Han sembari mempersilahkan kedua yeoja tadi untuk duduk. Kedua yeoja itu mengangguk ragu lalu mendudukan tubuhnya ke kursi itu. Setelah kedua yeoja itu duduk, namja itu pun pergi dari ruangan itu.

.

.

"Ah! Akhirnya kalian datang!" Han berdiri dari duduknya, ia tersenyum kearah 13 namja yang bergerombol masuk kedalam ruangannya. Dengan sopan Han mempersilahkan para tamunya duduk.

"Annyeong, Han-sshi." Ujar mereka bersamaan, kegembiraan terpancar jelas diwajah mereka. "Ah. Han-sshi, kami ingin mengucapkan terima kasih sebelumnya karna telah mempertemukan ke-13 member kembali." Ujar Park Jung Soo sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya, Han tertawa kecil.

"Membawa Hankyung, membebaskan Kibum, dan membebas tugaskan Kang-in dan Heechul itu hal mudah untuk saya, Leeteuk-sshi." Ujar Han pelan, member lain hanya bisa tersenyum lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Kalian tentu tahu apa tujuan saya memanggil kaliankan?" tanyanya Han _to the point_.

"Ne. Anda meminta kami melihat wawancara E.L.F 'kan?" tanya salah satu namja yang dibawa Han dari Cina—Hangeng memastikan, Han mengangguk lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Saya harap kalian tahan emosi dan tenang saat menontonnya." Ujar Han mengingatkan ke-13 namja dihadapannya. 13 namja yang merupakan member dari boyband Super Junior itu sontak menyerit heran. _Apa maksud dari ucapannya?_ Pikir mereka bingung.

Han menyalakan layar dihadapannya yang langsung membuat para member memusatkan perhatian ke arah layar. Terlihat dua yeoja sedang asik berbicara di layar itu. Han tersenyum kearah para member. Senyum kecil penuh rahasia.

"Sekali lagi saya ingatkan. Mohon tenang dan tahan emosi kalian. Ah, tapi kalau kalian ingin menangis itu boleh." Han berjalan kearah pintu masuk lalu menguncinya.

"Han-sshi, untuk apa kau mengunci pintu itu?" tanya salah satu member yang paling tinggi—Choi Siwon penasaran, Han kembali tersenyum. "Hanya untuk jaga-jaga," ucapnya tenang sembari meraih Handphonenya yang ada diatas meja.

"Yeoboseyo... Nde, mereka sudah ada disini, disana sudah siap?... Arasso... Hum, bagus. Kalau begitu, mulailah sekarang," ucapnya tenang kepada seseorang disebrang telepon. Ia kembali menatap ke-13 namja itu lalu tersenyum.

"Wawancaranya akan segera dimulai. Saya harap anda semua memperhatikan ini dengan baik."

.

.

.

[_Side ELF_]

**Ckrek...**

Suara pintu terbuka membuat kedua yeoja yang tadi asik berbicara menutup mulutnya rapat. Mata mereka sontak menatap kearah pintu masuk. Terlihat seorang yeoja cantik dengan baju rapih berjalan santai kearah mereka.

"Annyeong haseyo." Sapanya ramah yang langsung dibalas senyuman dari kedua yeoja dihadapannya. Yeoja itu duduk di sofa yang ada dihadapan kedua yeoja tadi.

"Saya Yongri. Saya yang akan mewaeancarai kalian. Saya akan segera memulai sesi wawancaranya. Kalian siap?" tanya yeoja itu tenang, kedua yeoja dihadapannya mengangguk meng-iyakan.

"Nde. Baiklah. Kita mulai dulu dari sesi pengenalan. Nama kalian?"

"Ah. Panggil saja aku Rae." Ujar Yeoja yang berkuncir satu pelan. "Kalau saya... panggil saja saya Jije." Ujar yeoja yang satu lagi tenang. Rie mengangguk tanda mengerti lalu mulai menulis sesuatu di dalam notes yang ia bawa.

"Baiklah. Kita mulai masuk ke sesi wawancara. Saya mulai dengan pertanyaan dasar. Sejak kapan kalian menjadi ELF?"

"Aku... hum... sejak 5 tahun yang lalu, mungkin?" ujar Rie sembari mengetuk dahinya pelan. "Kalau saya sejak pertama kali Super Junior debut," jawab Jije tenang.

"Kenapa kalian suka dengan Super Junior?"

Hening. Mereka berdua terdiam menatap yeoja dihadapannya bingung.

"Ng... memangnya kalau mau suka sama seseorang harus punya alasan ya?" tanya Rae bingung, Jije mengangguk mensetujui perkataan Rae, "Saya suka Super Junior karna mereka itu Super Junior." Jije menambahkan.

"Jadi, kalian tidak mempunyai kesukaan yang lebih menjurus?"

"Nde. Kami suka semua hal yang ada pada Super Junior," jawab Rae sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Hum. Baiklah lanjut kepertanyaan selanjutnya. Siapa bias kalian di Super Junior?"

Mereka kembali terdiam, Rie terlihat menggaruk belakang kepalanya bingung, sementara Jije terlihat menunduk sembari memainkan jari tangannya.

"Aku suka semua dari mereka. Jadi ya... biasku mereka semua," ujar Rae ragu. "Saya juga sama. Saya suka mereka semua," ujar Jije pelan.

"Kenapa bisa seperti itu?"

"Ng... Mereka mempunyai kelebihan masing-masing 'kan?" jawab Rae sedikit bingung, Jije disampingnya kembali mengangguk. "Nde. Mereka mempunyai kelebihan masing-masing dan kekurangan masing-masing. Jadi mereka sama rata dihati saya," jawab Jije sedikit ragu.

"Arraseo. Apa pendapat kalian tentang umur para personil Super Junior yang tidak muda lagi?"

"Ah. Pertanyaan itu lagi...," Gumam Rae pelan, ia menatap bosan kearah Yongri.

"Kami tidak mempermasalahkan itu, Yongri-ya. Soal umur siapapun tidak mungkin bisa mengelak 'kan? Lagipula kami mencintai mereka bukan karna mereka masih muda atau tua. Kami mencintai mereka karna mereka ya, mereka," jelas Jije sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Jawaban yang bagus. Pertanyaan selanjutnya. Apa pendapat kalian tentang Fan-Service antara para member yang sering mereka lakukan?"

Rae terkikik pelan. "_Assa_! Itu menarik kan? Mereka memperlihatkan sisi keakraban antara para member." Jije mengangguk sembari menahan tawa.

"Lalu apa kalian senang jika mereka dekat dengan seorang Yeoja?"

"Tidak." Jawab Rae cepat, Jije terkikik mendengar jawaban Rae.

"Jujur saja, saya juga tidak suka melihat mereka dekat dengan yeoja lain, rasanya ingin sekali mereka hanya dekat dengan saya. Setiap penggemar pasti memiliki perasaan itu. Jadi wajar saja jika banyak ELF yang mengamuk ataupun menangis ketika melihat bias mereka dekat dengan yeoja lain," jawab Jije sembari mengusap punggung Rae yang sedari tadu bergumam kesal.

"Lalu apakah kalian akan marah jika ada seseorang yang mengejek member Super Junior sebagai gay karna keakraban mereka?"

"Tentu saja! Kami akan marah. Siapapun tidak boleh mengejek mereka tanpa bukti yang kuat!" jawab Rae kesal.

"Nde. Jika mereka mengejek bias kami sebagai gay hanya karna keakraban mereka, kami pasti marah. Menurut saya wajar saja jika mereka saling berpelukan atau berciuman dengan sesama member, karna mereka sudah menganggap member lain itu sebagai keluarga mereka. Lagipula namja di luar sana juga sering melakukan tindakkan seperti itu, sebagai contoh ambil saja pemain sepak bola. Mereka pasti akan saling memeluk dan mencium jika salah satu dari mereka berhasil mencetak angka 'kan?" terang Jije.

Yongri mengangguk mengerti. "Lalu apa pendapat kalian jika member Super Junior itu memang benar-benar gay?"

"Tidak masalah..." Jije menatap Rae penasaran, Rae mengangguk sekali. "... Walaupun kami sedikit sedih karna mereka tidak menyukai yeoja seperti kami. Kami tidak akan mempermasalahkan hal itu." Rae tersenyum kecil membayangkan jika couple ter-favoritnya benar-benar akan menikah.

"Kami tidak akan mempermasalahkan hal itu. Karena itu adalah kehidupan pribadi para member dan yang terpenting bagi kami jika mereka mencintai pasangan mereka setulus hati kami tidak bisa berbuat apapun selain mendukung mereka." Tambah Jije.

"Hum, lalu... apa pendapat kalian tentang jumlah member Super Junior yang semakin berkurang?"

"Ah... itu... Jije kau saja yang menjawabnya aku tak kuat menjawab pertanyaan ini." Jije mengangguk mengiyakan. "Bagi kami itu adalah mimpi buruk. Mimpi yang benar-benar buruk. 13 mutiara kami menghilang satu per satu, entah karna wamil, Kesibukan ataupun memang... uh, saya benci mengatakan ini... keluar. Sesuai peraturan negara para namja memang diharuskan mengikuti Wajib Militer dan peraturan itu juga berlaku kepada setiap member Super Junior—ah, kecuali Kyuhyun oppa yang memiliki penyakit berat. Kami sudah berfikir bahwa ada saatnya satu persatu anggota akan mengikuti wamil, tapi yah... ternyata bukan hanya wamil, ada anggota juga yang harus absen karena sibuk dan keluar. Kibum oppa, yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya memang membuat kami sedih, tapi kami tetap mendukungnya. Dan... Hangkyung oppa yang keluar itu... jujur saja saat membaca artikel tentang itu saya menangis. Tidak cukupkah kami kehilangan sosok Kim Ki Bum? Sekarang Hangkyung oppa juga keluar, ditambah lagi para member yang akan sibuk dengan kegiatan wajib militernya. Saya akui hal ini benar-benar suatu kesedihan mendalam bagi kami dan member Super Junior sendiri. Tapi kami ingin oppadeul tetap percaya kepada kami. Kami akan terus mendukung kalian sampai kalian benar-benar lenyap dari dunia hiburan. Ah, kami juga pasti akan setia menunggu Kibum dan Hangkyung oppa kembali! Itulah janji kami sebagai E.L.F." Jije menepuk pundak Rae yang kini menahan tangisnya.

[_Side Member_]

Suasana diruangan itu menjadi muram, ke-13 namja yang ada di dalam ruangan itu terlihat mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar. Suara dari speaker yang ada disana bergemang mengisi ruangan dan lagu believe yang sayup-sayup terdengar memenuhi ruangan membuat suasana ruangan itu semakin sesak—sesak akan keharuan. Raut menyesal terlihat jelas diwajah empat namja yang sengaja 'diculik' dari tempat seharusnya ia berada.

"Mian... Mianhae..." bisik sang leader pelan, air matanya mengalir pelan dari mata indahnya. Mendengar bisikan sang leader dua namja yang namanya disangkut pautkan semakin menunduk dalam keheningan.

Isak tangis terdengar diantara kesunyian itu. Membuat suasana ruangan yang tadi ceria menjadi kelam seketika.

[_Side ELF_]

"Angh... Mian. Silahkan lanjutkan Yongri-ya," ujar Rae sembari menarik nafas dalam. Yongri mengangguk pelan lalu membalik notesnya.

"Pertanyaan selanjutnya. Kalian tentu tau tentang dua member sub-Super Junior yang bernama Henry dan Zhoumi. Apa pendapat kalian tentang mereka berdua?"

Jije dan Rae saling berpandangan. "Soal Mochi sama Panda?" Jije menyikut pelan tangan Rae. "Henry sama Zhoumi, Rae!" ingat Jije, Rae terkikik pelan.

"Arra. Tentang Henry sama Zhoumi 'kan? Menurutku mereka itu member yang baik, baik dari skill maupun penampilan. Mereka berduapun cukup mengambil andil di Sub-Super Junior-M. Jadi kenapa?" Jije menghela nafas pasrah mendengar jawaban Rae yang terdengar asal itu.

"Hum, lalu apa kalian setuju kalau ada yang bilang kalau Hangkyung-sshi keluar karna adanya dua member itu?"

Rae membuka mulutnya namun Jije menyubit lengannya pelan. "Biar saya yang menjawabnya," bisiknya pelan, Rae mengangguk mengerti.

"Jujur, awalnya saya juga meng-_judge_ Henry dan Zhoumi adalah penyebab Hangkyung oppa keluar dari Super Junior. Berita yang sepemikiran dengan saya 'pun banyak tersebar di internet dan memunculkan kebencian tanpa sebab dihati E.L.F. Bahkan saya pernah mendengar saat Sub itu manggung E.L.F berteriak 'KEMBALIKAN HANGKYUNG OPPA!' dan 'ZHOUMI, HENRY KALIAN MENGGANGGU! TURUN DARI PANGGUNG DAN KEMBALIKAN GEGE KAMI!'. Tapi semakin lama atau mungkin karna menginggat saat aksi 'ONLY13', 'The Defence of 13' dan perkataan Leeteuk oppa pada 2JIB, lama kelamaan E.L.F mulai menerima kehadiran Henry dan Zhoumi. Saya sendiri berfikir, Hankyung oppa pasti punya alasan kuat kenapa ia memisahkan diri dengan keluarganya, dan sebagai E.L.F yang baik saya harus menerima keputusannya walau itu sangat menyakitkan." Jije mengakhiri jawabannya dengan senyuman kecil.

"Bisa tolong anda jelaskan, apa yang diucapkan oleh Leeteuk-sshi pada 2JIB dan apa itu 'ONLY13' dan 'The Defence of 13'?"

"Ne, Jije, aku yang jelaskan ya?" Jije mengangguk pelan. "Leeteuk oppa bilang kepada kami kalau_ '__**E.L.F punya hati yang besar, cukup besar untuk menampung semua 13 member, tapi hati E.L.F juga kecil pada saat yang sama, sangat kecil hingga kami hanya bisa menerima 13 member saja!'**_ saat 2JIB. Sedangkan _ONLY13_ sendiri sama seperti _The Defence of 13_kedua aksi itu adalah aksi E.L.F yang takut akan kehadiran Henry. Ah, bukan takut sebenarnya... kami khawathir, ya, khawatir. Aku ingat pasti perasaanku yang mungkin tidak jauh beda dengan E.L.F lainnya saat itu. Saat itu sebenarnya kami takut—amat sangat takut dan hampir pingsan saat 2JIB. Kenapa? Yongri-ya pernah melihat MV Super Junior yang Don't don? Disana terlihat jelas sosok Henry yang bermain solo cukup lama 'kan?" Jije dan Yongri mengangguk pelan.

"Itu adalah sumber kekhawatiran kami, bagi kami itu benar-benar mimpi buruk. Aku ingat, saat itu aku berulang kali menangis karena aku benar-benar khawatir akan kedatangan Henry. Perlu diketahui saat itu Super Junior belum dikukuhkan oleh SM sebagai grup resmi. Maka karena itu kami khawatir jika nantinya salah satu bias kami pergi dan datang penggantinya dan hanya menyisakan kenangan untuk kami, andwae! Kami tidak mau itu terjadi! Maka dari itu di adakanlah aksi 'ONLY13' yang bertujuan untuk melindungi ke-13 member yang kami cintai itu. Lebih dari 1000 E.L.F muncul di depan gedung SM pada aksi unjuk rasa mereka pada 3 November 2007. Mereka tidak melakukan aksi diam tapi menyanyikan lagu-lagu Super Junior dan meneriakkan '**13!**'. Meskipun SM telah mengumumkan bahwa member baru tidak akan dimasukkan ke dalam grup inti Super Junior dan tidak akan mempengaruhi karir Super Junior, para E.L.F percaya bahwa hal yang sama akan terjadi, akan ada member-member baru lagi yang muncul nantinya dan yang lama akan pergi. Kepergian itu yang ditakutkan E.L.F." Rae tersenyum puas ketika selesai menjelaskan aksi favoritnya itu.

Yongri mengangguk. "Lalu apa hasil dari gerakan 'ONLY13'?"

"E.L.F tidak pernah bermain-main. Kami mencintai mereka, maka karna itu kami melindungi mereka. Dengan sungguh-sungguh kami mengumpulkan dana, sampai akhirnya kami bisa membeli 0,3 % saham SM untuk melindungi 13 anggota Super Junior. Mungkin karna pihak SM takut, mereka menyuruh Leeteuk oppa untuk turun dan menenangkan kami. Oppa bilang kepada kami _**'Mulai sekarang, tak perduli 10 atau 20 tahun, Super Junior adalah 13 orang selamanya!'**_, Heechul oppa pun pernah berkata '_**Super Junior adalah Super Junior, tidak ada yang bisa menggantinya dengan nama sendiri-sendiri, Super Junior juga tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan yang lainnya. Kami adalah susunan yang tetap dalam Super Junior. Karena member Super Junior itu banyak, semua orang melihat saat kami bermain satu sama lain, bertengkar satu sama lain, menangis satu sama lain, menanggung kesusahan satu sama lain, tapi juga menghargai satu sama lain. Oleh karena itu Super Junior bisa bertahan, itu karena kami adalah member Super Junior, kami semua bersama sebagai SATU!**_' itu semakin meyakinkan kami bahwa Super Junior tetap 13 member untuk selamanya!" ujar Rae semangat.

[_Side Member_]

Hangeng terduduk lemas di sofa itu, ia memeras kedua tangannya kuat. Ia tak menyangka—sama sekali tak menyangka kalau hal itu akan kembali di bahas. Hangeng menarik nafas dalam lalu menatap semua namja dihadapannya yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja..." bisiknya pelan mencoba untuk menenangkan mereka. Ia mencoba menipu mereka dengan tersenyum kecil. Tapi, sesuai dugaannya, ia sama sekali tak bisa membohongi keluarga kecilnya itu.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongi kami, hyung," Ujar Kim Jong Woon atau lebih akrab dipanggil Yesung itu dingin. Hangeng mendongkak menatapnya lalu tersenyum miris.

"Mianhae..." bisiknya parau sembari menunduk. "Mian... aku telah merepotkan kalian. Mianhae." kini air mata sukses membasahi wajahnya. "Mianhae... aku... aku merepotkan kalian dengan keputusan yang kuambil... jeongmal mianhae." Setelah itu sang leader langsung memeluk Hangeng penuh perasaan.

"Kamu sama sekali tak membuat kami kerepotan, Hangkyungie. Itu sudah tugas kami untuk melindungi keluarga kami kan?" bisik Leeteuk pelan, Hangeng hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangis sembari berucap pelan "Mianhae." berulang kali.

[_Side ELF_]

"Sungguh jawaban yang sangat menyentuh. Saya ingin bertannya lagi, apa pendapat kalian tentang kematian ayahanda Donghae-sshi, kecelakaan yang menimpa Heechul-sshi, dan juga kecelakaan yang menimpa Leeteuk-sshi, Eunhyuk-sshi, Shindong-sshi, dan Kyuhyun-sshi?"

_**DEG!**_

Mendadak suasana diruangan itu terasa mencekam, kedua yeoja yang seharusnya menjawab kini benar-benar menunduk dalam. Jije terlihat memeras tangannya sedangkan Rae menutup wajahnya. Yongri menatap dua yeoja dihadapannya sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Jije-ya? Rae-ya? Mian, apa pertanyaan ini sangat berat untuk dijawab?" tanyanya sembari mengubah raut wajahnya. Kedua yeoja itu perlahan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Yongri.

"Aniyo... Mian, Yongri-ya. Sa-saya bisa menjawabnya," jawab Jije sembari mengambil selembar tisu dari dalam tas yang dibawanya.

"Saya mulai dulu dari kematian ayahanda Donghae oppa." Jije menarik nafas panjang. "Kejadian itu benar-benar sebuah awal luka kami dari kecelakaan berturut-turut yang menimpa mereka. Kami tahu dengan baik kalau Donghae oppa sangat amat menyayangi ayahandanya. Aku ingat jelas ketika Donghae oppa ke tempat peristirahatan terakhir ayahandanya. Aku sangat ingat, saat ia diwawancarai oleh media ia menampilkan wajah 'pabbo' dihadapan kamera. Tapi kami tidak buta, kami mengerti, kami sadar, kami tahu semuanya! Mungkin oppa bisa membohongi orang lain, tapi tidak dengan kami. Kami dapat melihat jelas semua kesedihan oppa dari mata oppa! Mata oppa benar-benar memperlihatkan kesedihan mendalam. Kami tahu saat itu... saat itu oppa benar-benar hancur. Hancur dalam kesedihan." Jije menutup matanya sejenak.

"Pasti... saat itu pasti bukan hanya saya yang merasakan hal itu, semua E.L.F 'pun pasti merasakannya. Saat itu saya benar-benar takut. Saya takut Donghae oppa tidak bisa kembali lagi, saya takut jika ia terpuruk dalam kesedihan. Saya nyaris setiap minggu mengirimkan surat atau apapun kepadanya dengan pesan '_Jangan terpuruk dalam kesedihan oppa. Kami ada disini bersamamu. E.L.F dan teman-temanmu ada disisimu selamanya._' yang selalu saya lampirkan di dalam hadiah itu. Hanya dengan itu saya bisa menahan rasa sesak didada saya, pastinya E.L.F yang lain pun berfikiran sama seperti saya." Jije menatap langit-langit ruangan sembari menarik nafas dalam.

[_Side Member_]

Donghae kini hanya bisa terdiam sembari berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk meminimalisir perasaan sedih dihatinya. Air mata mengalir deras tak tertahankan. Bayang-bayang masa lalu dimana ia benar-benar mati dalam ketepurukan kembali ter-_replay_ dalam pikirannya. Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk berusaha untuk menenangkan Donghae meskipun mereka juga menangis.

"Appa..." bisik Donghae pelan diantara isak tangisnya. Eunhyuk semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ketubuh Donghae agar berharap agar Donghae berhenti menangis, sedangkan Leeteuk tak bisa lagi menenangkan Donghae karena ia juga jatuh kedalam memori itu.

[_Side ELF_]

"Lalu kecelakaan Heechul oppa..." Jije kembali menatap Yongri yang sedang menuliskan sesuatu ke dalam notesnya, Yongri menatap Jije lalu mengangguk pelan. "Sesuai yang kita ketahui, Heechul oppa terkena kecelakaan tak lama setelah pemakaman ayah Donghae oppa. Kecelakaan itu membuat kaki Heechul oppa cidera dan tidak mampu untuk menari. Saya tak bisa membayangkan betapa sedih dan sakit yang Heechul oppa rasakan. Lucunya..." Jije terlihat menarik sudut bibirnya sehingga menampilkan senyuman dengki yang sangat terasa. "...ada orang yang mengatakan '_**Mengapa Kim Heechul dari group yg tidak berkonsep seperti Super Junior itu tidak dipaksa saja untuk menari? Kenapa dia masih bisa selamat dari kecelakaan itu? Kenapa tidak mati saja?**_'." senyuman itu hilang dari wajahnya tergantikan dengan raut wajah marah. "...Saya rasa seseorang yang mengatakan itu pantas mati. Dia dengan entengnya bilang seperti itu padahal dia sama sekali tidak tau apa yang dirasakan oleh oppa! _How dare you can say like that! Ck_!" Jije menarik nafas sekali lagi. "...Huf. Mian, saya lepas kendali." Yongri mengangguk mengerti. "Saya lanjutkan. Karna cidera yang dialami oleh Heechul oppa, Heechul oppa memutuskan untuk memakai penopang besi pada kakinya agar bisa kembali pada Super Junior. Dengan merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat Heechul oppa berhasil melakukan comeback stage bersama Sub Super Junior-T, tapi dikarenakan penopang besi itu Heechul oppa tidak bisa tampil dengan sempurna, dan karna itu komentar pedas kembali terlempar kearahnya. Komentar yang mengatakan '_**Is it the elementary dance? I can go on stage with this level.**_'. tapi... Heechul oppa kami kuat! Walaupun ia diberi komentar pedas seperti itu ia tetap tersenyum. Dan kamipun tetap mendukungnya walaupun tariannya tak sesempurna dulu."

[_Side Member_]

Heechul mengerang pelan ketika mendengar hal itu. Rasa sakit tiba-tiba terasa pada kakinya, ia menutup mata sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa sakit dan erangan yang memaksa keluar.

Rasa sakit yang kini terasa membuatnya kembali teringat pada masa itu. Dimasa ia sempat putus asa karena kakinya, karena komentar pedas kepadanya. Matanya terasa panas, ia ingin menangis tapi sesuai yang dibilang E.L.F itu, ia kuat, ia tak ingin menangis.

**Puk...**

Tepukan pelan terasa di pundaknya membuatnya menoleh menatap kearah seorang namja yang sejak tadi menangis disampingnya.

"Hannie?" bisiknya pelan, namja itu hanya bisa tersenyum miris lalu menggeleng. "Aku tau kau kuat. Aku tau kau tidak mau membuat E.L.F kecewa padamu, Chullie. Tapi... aku tau... mereka akan sangat sedih jika biasnya menahan air mata demi mereka. Chullie... kau juga perlu menangis ketika kau merasakan sedih. Menangislah... demi dirimu dan E.L.F diluar sana," ujar namja bernama korea Hankyung itu pelan yang mampu membuat namja tegar dihadapannya meneteskan air matanya. "Menangislah, Kim Heechul." Bisik Hangeng pelan sembari merengkuh tubuh Heechul.

[_Side ELF_]

Jije kembali menatap Yongri yang diam menatapnya, Jije menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, matanya memerah menahan tangis. "L-lalu soal ke-kecelakaann yang menimpa oppade—ukh..." suara Jije bergetar, tangannya menutup mulutnya untuk menahan isakan, namun akhirnya Jije sampai dibatasnya, air mata yang ia tahan sedari tadi mengalir pelan dari sudut matanya, isakan kecil mengalun pelan. Rae disampingnya merangkul tubuh Jije untuk menenangkan. Jije dengan tangan gemetar berusaha untuk menutupi mulutnya dengan tisu yang ia genggam sedari tadi untuk meminimalisir intensitas isakannya. Rae menatap iba Jije, ia tahu Jije sedari awal menceritakan tentang kesedihan yang dialami oppadeul tercinta mereka itu, sudah menahan air matanya. Namun dengan egoisnya ia hanya memikirkan dirinya dan memerintah Jije untuk menjelaskan kepada yeoja dihadapannya.

"Aku yang menjawabnya ya, Jije?" tanya Rae pelan, Jije hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. Rae menatap Yongri sedangkan Yongri hanya mengangguk mengerti arti tatapan Rae. Rae menarik nafas dalam.

"19 April. 19 April adalah mimpi terburuk bagi kami. 19 April adalah tanggal yang benar-benar kami harap lenyap dari dunia. 19 April adalah tanggal dimana kami menangis dalam diam. 19 april adalah tanggal dimana kecelakaan menimpa 4 member Super Junior. Leeteuk oppa, Eunhyuk oppa, Shindong oppa dan Kyuhyun oppa. Mo-mobil yang ditumpangi mereka menabrak pembatas jalan dan terguling, membuat oppadeul yang ada di dalamnya harus segera dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit. Belum cukup membuat kami menangis, ternyata Kyuhyun oppa harus memasukki masa kritisnya. Ia... ia merupakan seseorang yang mengalami luka paling parah pada kecelakaan itu. Selama beberapa bulan ia tertidur panjang dalam lindungan alat-alat yang memasuki tubuhnya. Kami sadar selama 3 bulan itu E.L.F benar-benar mati—khususnya Sparkyu, air mata kami terus mengalir tiap harinya. Kami yang tidak diperbolehkan masuk kedalam Rumah Sakit yang merawat Kyuhyun oppa hanya bisa menangis dan berdoa. Kami semua berdoa '_Tuhan, tolong biarkan mereka untuk berdiri lagi, biarkan mereka untuk bernyanyi lagi, tolonglah.. tolonglah... bukalah mata Kyuhyun oppa yang kami cintai... buatlah ia kembali sehat seperti sedia kala... kumohon... kembalikanlah senyuman ke wajah oppadeul kami... Tuhan... tolonglah kami... kami mohon kepadamu_' . Kami tak mengenal kata berhenti dan lelah untuk doa itu, kami terus berdoa tiap hari, tiap jam, tiap menit, tiap detik... berdoa untuk keselamatan Kyuhyun oppa. Sampai akhirnya kami menghela nafas lega, tuhan mengabulkan doa kami. Setelah sekian lama ia tertidur akhirnya ia bangun membuka mata dan kembali menatap dunia yang kejam ini. Kami kembali menangis, menangis haru, ucapan syukur terucap syahdu dari mulut kami. Senyuman kembali menghiasi wajah oppadeul tercinta kami. Kami tak bisa berkata lain selain mengucapkan..." Rae menarik nafas lalu tersenyum pilu air matanya tak berhenti mengalir, "...'_Terima kasih Tuhan... Terima kasih kau telah mengabulkan doa kami... Terima kasih._'." ia menyudahi ucapannya dengan mata yang tertutup menahan air mata dan bibir yang bergetar. Jije yang masih menangis memeluk Rae lembut.

[_Side Member_]

**19 April**.

Semua orang di dalam ruangan itu terdiam, membisu dalam keheningan ruangan, suara isak tangis dua yeoja di sebrang terdengar jelas dari speaker di dekat mereka. Penuturan lembut tanpa kebohongan setitik pun sukses membuat ke 13 namja di tempat itu mengulang kenangan pahit dalam perjalannannya.

Cho Kyuhyun menutup matanya, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa haru sekaligus sedih dan ketakutan dalam hatinya. Ia ingat bagaimana takutnya ia ketika kecelakaan itu. Ia ingat bagaimana semua hyung dan keluarganya menyambutnya dengan isak tangis bahagia ketika ia sadar dari tidur panjangnya. Ia ingat bagaimana semua E.L.F menangis ketika ia kembali muncul di hadapan mereka.

Rasa sakit menyerang tubuhnya, ia merasakan sesak luar biasa di hatinya. Rasa sesak yang ditimbulkan dari rasa cinta mereka kepadanya, ini bukan pertama kalinya ia mendengar cerita yang menceritakan seperti apa E.L.F panik ketika ia tertidur, ia hanya mengangguk lalu tersenyum dan menahan air matanya ketika pertama kali mendengarnya, tapi kini ia tak sanggup tersenyum, ia tak sanggup menahan air matanya. Air mata itu kini mengalir pelan dari matanya, membasahi pipinya.

Lee Sungmin disampingnya langsung memeluk dongsaeng-nya itu penuh sayang ketika isakan pelan terdengar dari Kyuhyun pelan.

"Ssst... Uljima, Kyunie... Sudah berakhir, Kyu... itu sudah terlewatkan... Kamu sudah sehat sesuai doa mereka... Kau sudah sembuh Kyu," bisik Sungmin pelan, sekuat mungkin namja itu menahan tangisnya agar tidak merepotkan semua hyung dan dongsaengnya. Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya ketubuh Kyuhyun ketika merasakan tubuh Kyu bergetar dan isakan tangis semakin menjadi diruangan itu. Member yang lain menatap mereka haru, mereka tak jauh berbeda dari Kyuhyun. Mereka juga kembali teringat kenangan itu, kenangan dimana mereka sama sekali tak bisa berhenti memikirkan nasip magnae kesanyangan mereka.

"Terima kasih Tuhan... terima kasih karna kau telah mengembalikan Kyuhyun ke sisi kami sehingga kami bisa kembali tersenyum... Terima kasih," bisik Siwon sembari menunduk dalam.

[_Side ELF_]

"Oke. Apa kalian sudah siap?" tanya Yongri pelan, kedua yeoja dihadapannya mengangguk sembari menghapus jejak air matanya dengan tisu.

"Mungkin ini terdengar buruk, tapi apa kalian tidak bosan menjadi penggemar mereka? Menjadi seorang E.L.F? Menjadi seorang E.L.F yang mungkin tidak diketahui oleh member super junior keberadaannya?"

Kedua yeoja yang mulai menormalkan nafasnya menatap Yongri kaget.

"Ha?" ucap mereka bersamaan tak percaya akan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Yongri.

[_Side Member_]

Mereka tersentak, menatap satu sama lain lalu kembali menatap layar dihadapannya. Otak mereka entah kenapa bekerja lambat saat itu. Mereka masih terdiam memproses pertanyaan yang dilemparkan oleh Yongri tadi.

"M-mwo! Apa yang dia bilang tadi!" pekik Kim Heechul tidak terima ketika ia sadar akan pertanyaan itu, ia bangkit dari duduknya, namun belum sempat namja itu berlari kearah pintu, tangannya di cengkram kuat oleh namja disamping kirinya—Choi Siwon.

"Hyung, diamlah. Dengar dulu apa pendapat mereka!" perintah Siwon pelan, Heechul menggerakkan tangannya gusar. "Lepaskan aku Siwon! Aku harus bertanya tentang per—," ucapan Heechul terpotong ketika Siwon berbisik pelan, "Kalau soal pertanyaan itu...," Siwon melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Heechul, ia menelan salvianya susah payah. "...soal pertanyaan itu... kita sama sekali tidak bisa mengelak. Karna kita... memang seperti yang ia ucapkan, kita memang tidak tau siapa mereka 'kan?" terang Siwon sembari menunduk dalam, Heechul menatap Siwon tak percaya, ingin rasanya ia menentang ucapan Siwon tapi ia tidak bisa. Ucapan Siwon itu benar adanya. Awalnya—kalau tidak diberitahu oleh Han, mereka memang sama sekali tidak tahu kalau dua yeoja di layar dihadapannya adalah seorang E.L.F. Mereka sama sekali tidak tahu.

Ia kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa itu frustasi lalu kembali menatap ke layar dihadapannya. Menunggu jawaban apa yang kiranya akan keluar dari hati kedua E.L.F mereka itu.

[_Side ELF_]

Yongri tersenyum kecil menatap ekspresi wajah kedua yeoja dihadapannya yang benar-benar kaget akan pertanyaan.

"B-bisakah anda ulangi pertanyaannya, Yongri-ya?" tanya Jije sedikit takut, ia bukan takut bertanya tapi ia takut mendengar pertanyaan itu lagi. Pertanyaan yang mampu membuat keyakinannya goyah. Pertanyaan yang selalu membuatnya termenung di pojok kamar untuk kembali meyakinkan hatinya.

"Saya bertanya, apa kalian tidak bosan menjadi penggemar mereka? Menjadi seorang E.L.F? Menjadi seorang E.L.F yang mungkin tidak diketahui oleh member super junior keberadaannya?" ulang Yongri.

Jantung Jije sontak berdetak cepat, wajahnya seketika pucat pasi. Ia menunduk dalam, Rae menatap Jije khawatir.

"Jije-ya? Waeyo, Jije?" tanya Rae bingung, ia terlihat panik ketika melihat tubuh Jije bergetar pelan. "Jije?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

Tidak ada balasan dari Jije selain gelengan kepala pelan darinya. "Tidak... saya tidak baik-baik saja. Saya percaya mereka. Saya percaya," bisik Jije pelan, Rae semakin panik mendengar ucapan Jije yang penuh keputus asaan.

"Saya percaya pada mereka. Saya percaya mereka tahu keberadaan saya ditengah-tengah fans mereka. Saya percaya mereka tau saya adalah E.L.F. Saya percaya kepada mereka. Saya percaya," bisiknya lagi dengan suara parau, Rae disampingnya hanya bisa terdiam tak percaya menatap Jije yang benar-benar terlihat lemah saat itu.

"Jije... berhentilah berbohong. Berhentilah membohongi perasaanmu," bisik Rae lemah sembari menatap Jije kasihan. Jije mendongkak lalu menatap Rae tak percaya.

"Apa maksudmu Rae-ya? Apa kau berfikir mereka tidak tahu kita? Apa menurutmu mereka tidak tidak melihat mereka? Apa maksudmu, Rae-ya! Apa kau tidak percaya pada mereka?" tanya Jije dengan suara yang naik satu oktaf, Rae sedikit tersentak ketika mendengar ucapan Jije.

"A-ani! Aku percaya kepada mereka!"

"Lalu? Lalu apa! Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu? Kenapa kau men-_judge_ mereka seperti itu?" suara Jije berubah parau, sekuat tenaga yeoja itu menahan air matanya.

"Aku... ak—," ucapan Rae terputus ketika Jije menatapnya dingin. "Sudah. Tidak usah kau jelaskan, Rae-ya. Saya mengerti. Saya mengerti kalau saya memang bodoh mempercayai mereka kan?" Jije tersenyum miris, air matanya kembali mengalir pelan.

"ANI! Apa maksudmu berbicara seperti itu, Jije! Kau... apa kau mau berhenti mempercayai mereka, hah?" Rae berteriak tak percaya, ia menatap Jije sedih. Ia tak mau jika Jije berhenti menjadi E.L.F, ia tak mau kalau seseorang yang ia kenal tidak mempercayai Super Junior. Ia tidak mau.

"Saya... saya mempercayai mereka, Rae-ya. Tapi...," Jije menggantung ucapannya, ia menunduk dalam sembari meremas tisu yang dipegangnya.

"ARGH! Sudahlah!" Rae mengerang frustasi sembari menatap Jije kecewa. Jije menatap Rae takut. "Aku kecewa padamu. Sungguh."

"R-Rae-ya, s-saya..."

"Sudah. Berhenti membela dirimu. Aku... aku tak habis pikir, kau ini kenapa, Jije? Aku tak menyangka kalau kau akan berkata seperti itu. Asih... aku heran padamu, kau sudah menyukai mereka sejak awal, kau lebih mengenal mereka padaku... tapi kenapa. Kenapa kau sampai bilang seperti itu? Apa kau hanya ikut-ikutan mencintai mereka? Apa kau berbohong selama ini? Ap—," ucapan Rae terpotong ketika Jije berteriak kencang.

"BERHENTI!" teriak Jije sembari menutup telinganya, air mata tidak mengalir dari matanya namun aura kesedihan tetap terasa disekitarnya. Jije menatap Rae marah.

"SAYA MEMPERCAYAI MEREKA SEPERTI SAYA MEMPERCAYAI KEDUA ORANG TUA SAYA! SAYA MENCINTAI MEREKA LEBIH DARI YANG KAMU BAYANGKAN! SAYA MENCINTAI MEREKA DENGAN TULUS SEMENJAK AWAL! SAYA SAMA SEKALI TIDAK BERBOHONG, SAYA MENCINTAI MEREKA!" teriaknya frustasi, ia meremas rambutnya.

"Ji-Jije?" Rae mencicit tak percaya mendengar teriakkan Jije, ia tak menyangka kalau yeoja yang ia anggap dewasa dan pendiam ini bisa _lose control_ seperti ini.

"Saya terus mempercayai mereka! Saya tak perduli jika saya harus membohongi diri saya sendiri! Saya mempercayai mereka lebih dari saya mempercayai saya sendiri! Tapi... tapi saya takut... saya takut mendengar pertanyaan itu lagi. Rae-ya, kau tau... Saya mengerti kalau hal itu nyata, saya hanyalah seorang E.L.F dari jutaan E.L.F diluar sana, saya juga tak pernah menemui mereka secara langsung, karena itu... sebenarnya saya juga merasakan hal itu. Mereka tak mungkin mengenal saya. Rae-ya... kamu tau... itu sakit, sakit sekali... Rae-ya. Saya... Saya hanya mencoba mempertahankan perasaan saya kepada mereka. Saya membohongi diri saya untuk mereka... apa itu salah? Apakah sebuah kesalahan jika saya mempercayai mereka?" tanyanya parau, ia menunduk dalam. Rae tersenyum kecil lalu memeluk yeoja itu. "Mianhae... aku tak bermaksud membuatmu menangis, Jije. Aku hanya ingin membuatmu jujur saja." bisik Rae pelan, Jije hanya mengangguk pelan mengerti.

[_Side Member_]

Mereka kembali tercengang. Leeteuk tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Ia menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Reaksinya nyaris sama dengan member Super Junior yang lain. Mereka sama-sama tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat dan dengar tadi.

Kedua yeoja itu rela berdebat hanya untuk kekurangan mereka. Demi tuhan, rasa haru benar-benar merasuk kedalam relung hati tiap member, bahkan Hangeng yang notabene-nya kini bukan lagi member Super Junior juga merasakan haru.

Kedua yeoja itu hanyalah bagian amat sangat kecil dari fans mereka mampu membuat mereka merasa berharga, mampu membuat mereka merasa haru. Mereka tak bisa membayangkan jika semua E.L.F merasakan seperti mereka berdua, mereka rela mati saat itu juga. Mati dalam rasa haru teramat sangat.

[_Side ELF_]

Kedua yeoja itu masih saling berpelukkan dan membuat Yongri merasa _inilah waktunya_. Perlahan ia memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku jasnya dan menekan sebuah alat didalamnya.

Ia tersenyum lalu menatap kedua yeoja itu. "Uljima. Kalian ingin menangis sampai kapan?" tanya Yongri sembari tersenyum kecil, kedua yeoja itu menatap Yongri malu lalu dengan cepat menghapus air mata mereka. "Mianhae, Yongri-ya." Bisik mereka berdua sembari menatap Yongri malu.

"Arraseo. Kita lanjutkan sesi tanya-jawabnya ya?" kedua yeoja dihadapannya mengangguk pelan.

"Jadi se—,"

**BRAK!**

Ketiga yeoja di dalam ruangan itu terlonjak kaget dan sontak menatap kearah pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar itu penasaran.

"**Kalian semua, berhenti! Berhenti mengucapkan omong kosong tidak berguna seperti ini!" **

**.**

**To Be Continue—or...**

**.**

* * *

**A**gain, the main character is ELF. Mian, mian... if this Fic is too bad for you.

Ah, mian... Fic ini harus saya bagi menjadi 2 chapter karna... well, sepertinya bagian selanjutnya lebih menarik kalau di pisahkan.

**Ah. Saya mengucapkan terima kasih atas respon baik pada Fic pertama dan kedua saya di Fandom ini—'For me you are Imposible', 'I just Wanna Say'.**

**::Gamsahamnida::** MingminnieMing0114, AriesGirl, risa-sparkyu, Reinatta Amelia, evilminkey, Alin, Saranghae328,ELF, tanmayleen1008, umi elf teukie, RyeoRim, trueetr, blackwinter, aiibii chan, KyuminMin, Arit291, KyuELF15, maerin, ZueTeuk, MonicRunningMan

**Kelanjutan Fic ini bergantung pada Review...**

**Review Please **(Jika kalian merasa ini hanyalah sebuah JUNK fic, tolong katakan sejujurnya lewat Review. Tapi dengan teramat sangat memohon, tolong jangan gunakan kata kasar. _Gomawo_)


	2. Chapter 2

**BLUE DAFFODIL**

Han Rae

_**THIRD**__ Fanfic in this Fandom_

_Mianhae... lagi, lagi dan lagi saya membawa fic tentang keresahan saya... jeongmal mianhae... kini saya membawa fic panjang yang awalnya terbentuk karena kemarahan kedua orang tua saya karena saya terlalu menyukai Super Junior... _

_Mianhae... jeongmal mianhae..._

_**Warning **__:: Mistake(s) in Korean Language, Typo(s), Main Character is Two E.L.F, Long fic (Mian if you fell boring, but please read it till end story)_

_**Chapter **__:: __**Two**__ of two_

_**E.L.F**__ milik __**Super Junior**__._

_**Super Junior**__ milik __**God, His parents, ELF, World, and everyone**__._

_**All Source which make this Fic better**__ :: __**Google, Wordpress, Blog,**__ etc._

**Dont Like Dont Read**

Please press back button.

**Flame allowed*** but with solution too

_Jika kalian merasa fic ini adalah JUNK fic / tidak pantas ada dalam sub Screanplays, dengan lapang dada saya akan menghapusnya..._

**Review Please...**

.

**Now playing; **

**Our Love – Super Junior**

**Proud to be E.L.F – EverLasting Friend Thailand**

**Beautiful – Donghae**

**Sapphire Blue – Super Junior**

.

**::My****confession::**

**:Chapter 2 (End):**

.

* * *

[_Side Member_]

Reaksi kami tidak jauh beda dengan reaksi ketiga yeoja di layar, kami sama-sama tersentak. Di layar terlihat jelas wajah dua yeoja yang bernama Rae dan Jije menyerit heran mendengar perkataan yang diucapkan oleh seorang yeoja yang baru saja membuka paksa pintu di ruangan tersebut—tapi, melihat dua namja di sampingnya membuat kami mengamsumsikan bahwa yang membuka pintu itu dengan kasar adalah namja-namja itu.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'omong kosong' dan 'tidak berguna'?" tanya yeoja yang bernama Rae itu tidak suka. Yeoja yang masih berdiri di pintu itu perlahan berjalan kearah mereka.

"Apa kalian terlalu bodoh sampai hal ini pun kalian tak mengerti?" Ia berjalan memutari Rae yang telah berdiri tidak suka. "Ucapan kalian... tawa kalian... tangisan kalian..." Ia berhenti berputar lalu menatap Rae tajam dengan senyum mengejek terlihat diwajahnya. "Itu... tidak lebih dari omong kosong yang tidak berguna 'kan?"

"MW—." Dengan cepat yeoja yang bernama Jije itu menahan tangan Rae yang nyaris melayang kearah yeoja 'tengik' di hadapannya.

"Rae, tenanglah!" bisik Jije pelan, Rae menatap Jije kesal. "MANA MUNGKIN AKU TENANG JIJE! YEOJA TENGIK INI HARUS DIBERI PELAJARAN!"

"Tapi Rae di—," ucapan Jije terpotong ketika yeoja di hadapan mereka tertawa.

"Wae, huh?" desis Rae kesal, yeoja itu berhenti tertawa lalu menatap Rae dan Jije dengan pandangan mengejek.

"Kau bilang aku yeoja tengik, eh? Lalu kalian ini apa? Yeoja yang lebih busuk dari sampah, eoh?" makinya, Rae lepas dari genggaman Jije yang memang melonggar karena tak percaya akan ucapan yeoja itu, Rae mulai melayangkan tangannya untuk 'mencium mesra' pipi yeoja di hadapannya itu.

**PLAK!**

Suara bertemunya kedua lapisan kulit paling luar itu terdengar memilukan tapi... ya, ani, 'ciuman mesra' dari Rae tidak mendarat mulus di pipi yeoja itu, tapi malah tertahan oleh tangan salah seorang namja yang mendampingi yeoja itu. Yeoja itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan sedangkan Rae menatap sengit padanya.

"Apa maksudmu, huh?" geram Rae seraya mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosi.

"Maksudku?" yeoja itu mengisyaratkan namja yang tadi melindunginya agar sedikit menjauh darinya lalu kembali menatap Rae dan Jije—Yongri entah sejak kapan sudah menghilang dari tempat itu.

"Maksudku itu kalian. Ya, kalian... kalian para E.L.F yang benar-benar percaya pada mereka padahal kalian sama sekali TIDAK TAHU APAPUN tentang apa yang dirasakan mereka dan... iuh... dengan konyolnya kalian melindungi mereka dengan membela mereka dengan bilang kalau mereka ini, mereka itu, padahal kalian sendiri tidak tahu apa yang mereka rasakan. Itu pantas disebut sebagai seseorang yang lebih BUSUK dari SAMPAH 'kan?"

Kami terdiam tak percaya mendengar ucapan yeoja 'tengik' itu. Gemeletuk gigi dan geraman kesal memenuhi ruangan itu. Tidak ada satupun dari kami yang mampu menahan emosi—bahkan Kibum dan Siwon sudah mengepalkan tangan mereka kuat. Mata kami menatap tajam kearah layar atau lebih tepatnya menatap tajam kearah yeoja 'tengik' itu.

Rae dan Jije terdiam, dengan sekuat tenaga Jije menahan tangan Rae agar Rae tidak lepas kendali. Yeoja dihadapan mereka kembali tersenyum mengejek.

"Tak bisa menjawab, eoh? Benar kan. Jawabanku benar kan! Kalian itu..." Yeoja itu menunjuk Rae dan Jije dengan jari telunjuknya. "...benar-benar bodoh!"

Rae mulai bergerak namun ia menghentikan gerakkannya ketika genggaman Jije semakin kuat dilengannya.

"Kalian itu bodoh! Orang-orang paling bodoh didunia ini! Orang paling munafik dan buta di muka bumi!" Yeoja itu berkacak pinggang lalu menatap Rae dan Jije 'jijik'.

"Apa untungnya sih membela mereka? Kalian hanya akan mendapatkan rasa capek setelah membela mereka 'kan? Kalian hanya akan menangis jika mereka di ejek 'kan? Coba katakan padaku, apa yang kalian dapatkan setelah membela mereka?"

"Kami merasakan puas setelah membela mereka, kami senang membela mereka!" tekan Rae kesal, yeoja dihadapannya tersenyum mengejek.

"Hanya itu? Hanya itu yang kalian dapatkan, eh?" tanya yeoja itu sembari tertawa mengejek. "Bahkan kalian tidak mendapatkan ucapan 'terima kasih' dari mereka! Kalian hanya mendapatkan hal-hal yang tidak berguna! Kalian sungguh bodoh!"

Rae benar-benar ingin memukul yeoja itu sekarang, ia berusaha melepaskan genggaman Jije dari lengannya namun genggaman Jije sungguh kuat, ia tak mampu melepasnya.

"Cih! Apa gunanya sih memuja, membela dan menyukai mereka? Menyukai mereka yang menurut kalian sempurnya padahal tidak! Mereka tuh hanya namja-namja sok imut, sok cakep dan well... sepertinya mereka juga gay."

"DIAM KAU!" teriak Rae yang tak kuat menahan emosi. Yeoja itu tersenyum mengejek.

"Mian, tapi aku tak ingin berhenti. Aku ini baik pada kalian, aku mau menyembuhkan kalian dari ke-bodoh-an kalian ini! Bisa gak sih kalian itu sadar, mereka tuh cuma namja-namja biasa-biasa aja! Tidak ada keistimewaannya sama sekali!"

"DIAM KAU, YEOJA TENGIK! KAU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MENGERTI TENTANG MEREKA!" Rae meronta untuk melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Jije namun sekali lagi Jije menahannya kuat.

"Tidak mengerti, eh? Aku malah sangat mengerti tentang mereka! Tidak seperti kalian yang buta akan semua keburukkan mereka! Kalian tahu? Kalian semua itu buta! Kalian buta akan semua keburukan mereka! Kalian hanya ingin melihat kebaikkan mereka, tapi TIDAK dengan keburukan mereka!"

"JIJE LEPASKAN AKU!" teriak Rae geram, Jije tak merespon, ia hanya menunduk sembari menggenggam tangan Rae kuat.

"Park jung soo, Leeteuk, leader idola kalian itu tidak lebih dari seorang lelaki tua yang sok menjadi seorang 'leader' padahal dirinya sendiri juga tidak sempurna!

Kim Heechul, Heechul, seorang namja sok cantik dan centil! Padahal suaranya pas-pasan tapi kenapa kalian bisa mencintai dia?

Hangkyung, Hangeng, aish... aku heran pada kalian, dia yang bahkan bahasa koreanya saja tidak lancar kalian sukai? Aku jadi ragu, jangan-jangan suara dia saat bernyanyi itu palsu, menginggat ia tidak lancar berbahasa Korea.

Kim Jongwoon, Yesung, 'Art of Voice' kalian yang menurut kalian cool lah, keren lah. Tidak lebih dari orang yang suka nyari perhatian, gak bisa diem dan konyol. Benar-benar memalukan!

Kim Youngwoon, Kangin, tidak lebih dari seorang berandalan yang suka bikin masalah! Kenapa kalian bisa mencintai berandalan cengeng itu sih!

Shin Donghee, Shindong, namja yang hanya bisa makan dengan badan besar yang tidak etis berada diatas panggung. O yeah, dia lebih pantas menjadi pelawak dari pada penyanyi!

Lee Sungmin, Sungmin. Namja sok cantik, sok aegyo, sok menampilkan senyum manisnya, sok sexy dengan memainkan bibirnya. Kalian tau, itu menjijikan!

Lee Hyukjae, Eunhyuk. Namja yang pantas dengan julukannya, monyet. Sifatnya yang gak bisa diam dengan wajah seperti itu benar-benar mirip dengan hewan itu. Like a monkey, right?

Lee Donghae, Donghae. Namja cengeng yang besikap kekanak-kanakkan! Apa bagusnya dari dia coba?

Choi Siwon, Siwon. Namja kaya yang sok alim! Tapi kenapa coba setiap show ia yang paling sering banget nunjukin ABSnya? O, dia ingin membuat penggemarnya tergila-gila karna ABSnya gitu?

Kim Ryeowook, Ryeowook. Namja yang bahkan lebih pendek dariku dan juga cengeng! Apa perlu kalian meng-idolakan dia?

Kim Kibum, Kibum. Namja yang kini bahkan menghilang dari sisi mereka! Untuk apa kalian tetap percaya dia akan kembali, eh? Lihat, hei, lihatlah, ia sudah sangat amat populer di dunia acting, jadi mana mungkin ia kembali ke sisi mereka? Dia tidak akan kembali!

Lalu yang terakhir, Cho Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun. Namja manja yang selalu memakai alasan 'aku tidak enak badan' atau apalah agar tidak melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Namja tidak tau sopan santun yang selalu memanggil hyungnya tanpa sufik 'hyung'. Tidak lebih dari seorang namja manja!"

[_Normal Side_]

Semua member Super Junior itu kini mematung. Mereka tak percaya akan pendengaran mereka atas ucapan yeoja yang kini tengah tersenyum licik menatap dua yeoja yang membeku dihadapannya.

Semua member—mulai dari Leeteuk sampai Kyuhyun kini benar-benar menggeram kesal. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyaka akan mendengar perkataan seperti itu tentang mereka. Wajah mereka menyiratkan rasa kekesalan teramat sangat.

"AAAAARRGGGH! APA MAKSUD YEOJA TENGIK ITU!" teriak Heechul tak kuasa menahan amarah, ia segera berlari kearah pintu namun, ya, pintu itu terkunci. Semua member menatap Heechul yang tengah memukul pintu itu sembari berulang kali mencoba membuka pintu itu.

"AARRGGH! HAN-SSHI BUK—," ucapannya terhenti, matanya terbelak ketika menatap meja kerja Han kosong.

"Han-sshi! HAN-SSHI! DIMANA KAU!" teriaknya penuh amarah sembari mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan. Namun, nihil ia tidak bisa menemukan Han di ruangan itu.

"AARRGH! SIAL!" ia menendang tong sampah didekatnya untuk melampiaskan amarahnya lalu kembali duduk di tempatnya tadi.

"Ternyata ini yang dimaksud Han-sshi untuk menahan emosi dan kenapa ia mengunci pintu ruangan ini. Tapi... aghh... aku benar-benar ingin membungkam mulut yeoja itu," gumam Heechul yang sebenarnya sepemikiran dengan member yang lainnya.

"Kalau sekali lagi dia berani menyakiti E.L.F kita, aku benar-benar akan mendobrak pintu itu," geram Kangin tak terima—bukan karena ia diejek namun karna yeoja itu menjelekkan mereka yang notabenenya adalah orang yang dicintai oleh dua yeoja itu. Dan ia tau pasti kalau itu rasanya sangat sakit.

"SUPER JUNIOR tidak lebih dari sebuah grup yang hanya berisi orang-orang payah dengan topeng kebohongan!" teriak yeoja itu.

Di sisi lain Kangin berdiri lalu berjalan kearah pintu dan mencoba mendobraknya, semua member menatapnya takut sekaligus memberi dukungan. Entahlah, mereka ingin melarang Kangin untuk mendobrak pintu itu namun mereka juga sama—sama-sama ingin membungkam mulut yeoja itu.

"Apa kalian benar-benar buta sehingga tidak melihat ke-payahan mereka? Apa ka—"

**PLAK!**

Semua member tersentak, Kangin berhenti mencoba mendobrak pintu itu dan kembali fokus ke layar besar itu. Suara bersentuhannya antara dua kubu kulit terluar kembali terdengar, namun kini 'ciuman mesra' itu berhasil mendarat ke pipi yeoja itu. Ani, kali ini bukanlah Rae yang melayangkan 'ciuman mesra' tetapi, ya... seseorang yang sedari tadi menggenggam tangannya kuat—Jije.

Jije menatap yeoja yang tengah memegang pipinya tak percaya itu geram. Jije menarik tangannya lalu mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

"Sudah cukup, eh? Sudahkah kau merasa puas telah menjelekkan mereka?" bisik Jije sembari menunduk. Tubuhnya gemetar, yeoja di hadapannya menatap geram Jije.

"YA! APA MAKSUDMU MENAMPARKU? KAU MASIH MAU MEMBELA MEREKA? MEMBELA ORANG-ORANG TAK BERGUNA IT—," ucapan yeoja itu terpotong ketika dengan cepat Jije kembali memberikan 'ciuman mesra' ke pipinya.

"BERHENTI MEMAKI MEREKA KALAU KAU TIDAK MAU MERASAKANNYA LAGI!" teriak Jije sembari menatap tajam kearah yeoja itu.

"Ap—OTAKMU SUDAH RUSAK APA! JELAS-JELAS ME—." Lagi, ucapannya lagi-lagi terpotong, namun kini bukan karna tamparan namun karena teriakkan Jije.

"Kau... KAU BOLEH MENGEJEK SAYA, KAU BOLEH MENGHINA SAYA, DAN KAU BOLEH MEMANDANG RENDAH DIRI SAYA! TAPI KAU TAK BOLEH MENGEJEK DAN MENGHINA APALAGI MEMANDANG RENDAH KAMI—PARA E.L.F DAN MEREKA—SUPER JUNIOR!"

"MEREKA PANTAS DI EJEK, DI HINA DAN DI PANDANG RENDAH! KAU TIDAK DENGAR PENJELASANKU TA—,"

"AKU DENGAR!" teriak Jije geram. Kini, seperti membalik posisi, Jije jadi seseorang yang ditahan agar tidak lepas kendali oleh Rae.

"Kau bilang kau sangat tau mereka? Euh, JANGAN BERCANDA! Kau—kau tak lebih dari orang sok tau yang meng-judge mereka dengan tidak adil! Kau bilang mereka orang-orang tidak berguna? _DON'T JOKE LIKE THAT IN FRONT OF ME, B***H_! KAU ITU YANG SEHARUSNYA DIBILANG ORANG YANG TIDAK TAU APA-APA!" teriak Jije sembari meronta namun Rae menahannya.

Jije mendelik marah kearah Rae. "Rae-ya. Lepaskan saya sekarang!" perintahnya tajam, Rae tersentak menatap bola mata Jije yang kini benar-benar menyeritkan rasa kebencian. Perlahan namun pasti Rae mulai melepas genggamannya.

"APA KAU BILANG! HEY, KAU YANG LEBIH PANTAS DISEBUT B***H! KAU ITU BENAR-BENAR BODOH YA! UNTUK APA MEMBELA MEREKA SIH? MEREKA SAMA SEKALI TAK MENDENGARMU PABBO!" balas yeoja itu tak terima, Jije menatapnya geram.

"SAYA TIDAK PERDULI! MAU MEREKA DENGAR ATAUPUN TIDAK, SAYA TAK PERDULI! Yang penting bagi saya adalah membela mereka dari ORANG-ORANG BUSUK SEPERTI KAMU!" teriaknya marah.

"APA UNTUNGNYA BAGI KAMU MEMBELA MEREKA YANG MENYIMPAN BANYAK KEBOHONGAN DIBELAKANGMU?"

Seluruh member kini benar-benar kehabisan kesabaran, mereka—dengan dikomandoi Heechul yang berdiri, mulai berlari kearah pintu, berniat untuk mendobraknya. Kangin yang berada paling dekat dengan pintu mencoba untuk membuka pintu itu.

Ia tersentak ketika mencoba membuka pintu itu, ya... pintu itu terbuka. Tanpa berbicara apapun, ia langsung membuka pintu itu dengan kasar dan berlari yang di ikuti oleh semua member.

Mereka mulai mencari kedua yeoja itu diantara banyaknya ruang wawancara di gedung itu. Satu persatu mereka buka pintu ruangan, mereka tak memperdulikan pandangan heran dari dalam ruang wawancara karena mereka dengan seenaknya membuka pintu lalu berlari.

"KALAU BERANI ULANGI PERKANTAANMU, YEOJA TENGIK!"

Mereka berhenti berlari ketika mendengar teriakkan itu dari ruangan disampingnya. Dengan cepat mereka membuka pintu itu dan... Binggo! Itu benar ruangan wawancara yang sedari tadi mereka cari.

Ketiga yeoja itu kini saling berpandangan penuh amarah. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari kedatangan mereka.

"AKU BILANG MEREKA ITU SAMA SEPERTI KALIAN, SAMPAH!"

"_DAMN_, YEOJA TENGIK! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU BILANG SEPERTI ITU! KALAU MEREKA SAMPAH, KAU INI APA, HAH!" balas Rae tak terima.

"LEETEUK, HEECHUL, HANGKYUNG, YESUNG, KANGIN, SHINDONG, SUNGMIN, EUNHYUK, DONGHAE, SIWON, RYEOWOOK, KIBUM DAN KYUHYUN ITU TAK LEBIH DARI ORANG-ORANG YANG TELAH MEMANFAATKAN KALIAN! YA! SADARLAH! KALIAN MASIH MAU DIBODOHI SEPERTI ITU!"

"KAMI TIDAK DIBODOHI! ITU MEMANG DIRI MEREKA DAN KAMI MENYUKAI MEREKA! SIFAT MEREKA, KEPRIBADIAN MEREKA DAN JUGA KEKURANGAN MEREKA!" Jije berteriak tak terima. Mereka bertiga kembali saling bertatapan, aura di sekitar mereka benar-benar kelam.

"Cih! Kalian benar-benar munafik!"

"Seterah kamu mau bilang kami munafik atau apapun itu! Kami tetap mencintai mereka!"

"Cinta, Cinta, Cinta terus yang kalian ucapkan." Yeoja dihadapan Rae dan Jije menghela nafas sejenak lalu menatap mereka kasihan. "Kalian benar-benar buta ya? Apa yang kalian dapatkan dari mencintai orang-orang tak berguna seperti mereka? Apa sih bagusnya dari orang-orang yang bahkan terlalu cengeng untuk ukuran namja. Kenapa kalian masih melindungi dan mempercayai orang-orang yang bahkan membohongi kalian? Apa sih bagusnya dari orang-orang tak berguna seperti me—," ucapan yeoja itu terpotong ketika ia melihat Jije kembali menggerakkan tangannya untuk memberikan 'ciuman mesra' ke pipinya.

**Grep!**

Jije tersentak ketika tangannya tak bisa digerakkan karna ditahan oleh seseorang. Rae dibelakannya juga sama kagetnya dengan Jije dengan cepat Rae menatap siapa pemilik tangan yang menahan tangan Jije, matanya melebar tak percaya.

"LEPASKAN TA—," teriakkan Jije terhenti ketika menatap siapa yang menahan tangannya, "Lee-Leeteuk oppa?" cicitnya tak percaya. Namja yang menahan tangannya—Leeteuk, menggeleng pelan.

"Kamu tidak perlu mengotori tanganmu, Jije-sshi." Jije mengangguk pelan, lalu menurunkan tangannya ketika genggaman Leeteuk melonggar dari tangannya, ia mundur ke sisi Rae yang kini tengah menatap Leeteuk dan ke-12 namja lainnya.

"K-Kenapa oppadeul bi-bisa ada di sini? B-bahkan Kangin oppa, Heechul oppa, Ha-Hangkyung oppa dan K-Kibum oppa juga ada," ujar Rae terbata-bata, ia tak percaya jika ke-13 namja yang ia cintai, ia kagumi dan ia bela sedari tadi ada di hadapannya, keterkejutannya pun bertambah dengan adanya Kangin, Heechul, Hangkyung dan Kibum diantara mereka.

"Kami di undang kemari oleh Han-sshi untuk melihat wawancara kalian," jawab Yesung pelan, "Kangin hyung, Heechul hyung, Hangkyung hyung dan juga Kibummie sengaja di datangkan untuk melihat wawancara kalian," terang Siwon menambahkan.

"J-jadi oppa sudah melihat k-kami sejak awal kami bertengkar?" tanya Jije dengan suara bergetar. Mereka mengangguk. "Bahkan sejak dari awal kalian memulai wawancara kami sudah melihatnya."

Sontak Rae dan Jije menunduk. "M-mianhae...," bisik mereka berdua bersamaan tak lama tubuh mereka berdua bergetar dengan suara isakan yang juga terdengar.

"E-eh? Waeyo, Rae-ya, Jije-ya?" tanya Leeteuk, Sungmin dan Wookie bersamaan mereka bertiga—diikuti dengan ke-10 namja lainnya, mulai mengelilingi mereka.

"Ssht... Uljima Rae-ya, Jije-ya...," bisik Leeteuk yang memeluk Rae dan Jije, bukannya berhenti Rae dan Jije malah menangis.

"HUAA! MIANHAE OPPA!" jerit mereka di dalam pelukkan Leeteuk yang membuat Leeteuk menyerit heran.

"Kenapa kalian minta maaf? Kalian sama sekali tidak salah."

"A-aniyo... saya salah oppa! Huee, oppa jadi harus mendengar ucapan saya saat saya tertekan karena pertanyaan Yongri-ya saat ia bertanya apa oppa mengetahui kami ada, uh... itu pasti mengecewakan kalian, kan? Mianhae..." ucap Jije disela tangisnya.

"Huee, aku juga pasti mengecewakan oppa, karna aku tidak membela oppa mati-matian saat oppa diejek. Huaaa! Mianhaee!" ucap Rae yang semakin deras menangisnya.

Leeteuk menatap yang lainnya bergantian lalu tersenyum kecil. Ia melepas pelukkannya lalu menatap Rae dan Jije yang masih menangis itu dengan lembut.

"Kalian tidak salah, kalian benar, sangat benar malah." Dengan lembut tangannya menghapus air mata dari kedua yeoja itu. Leeteuk berjalan menjauh dan berdiri di sisi member yang lainnya. "Seharusnya kami yang harus meminta maaf karena selalu membuat kalian menangis dan hari ini pun karena kami kalian menangis." Ia menatap member yang lain lalu mengangguk pelan.

"MIANHAE! JEONGMAL MIANHAE!" teriak ke-13 namja itu serempak sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya 90 derajat, Rae dan Jije sontak kembali menangis lalu ikut membungkuk 90 derajat. "MIANHAE OPPADEUL!" teriak kedua yeoja itu bersamaan.

Mereka terdiam sejenak, masih dengan posisi saling menunduk 90 derajat, sampai akhirnya suara tawa Eunhyuk terdengar, mendengar suara tawa Eunhyuk membuat yang lain-termasuk kedua yeoja itu tertawa. Mereka masih tertawa tanpa alasan sampai yeoja tadi kembali menyeletuk, "Sampai kapan kalian tertawa seperti itu, eoh?" tanyanya kesal.

Mereka sontak berhenti tertawa lalu menatap yeoja itu kesal. "Apa urusanmu?" tanya Rae dingin.

"Urusan? Well, aku hanya muak melihat adegan ini. Cih, aku ragu, jangan-jangan mereka hanya bersandiwara."

"KAU! AP—," teriakkan Rae terhenti ketika Leeteuk maju kehadapannya dan menatap dingin yeoja itu. "Mianhae nona. Tapi ucapan nona tadi salah besar. Kami sama sekali tidak bersandiwara. Jika nona membenci kami, maka benci saja kami. Kami tidak akan marah jika nona membenci kami, mengejek kami, ataupun mengutuk kami, tapi ingat satu hal...," Leeteuk menggantung kalimatnya sejenak untuk menatap tajam yeoja itu. "Jika anda mengejek kami, memaki kami dihadapan keluarga kami bahkan menjatuhkan nama keluarga kami—para E.L.F, nona akan menjadi orang nomor satu dilist orang terburuk sepanjang masa bagi kami," lanjutnya dingin, para namja yang tadi mendampingi yeoja itu tersentak.

"Berani-beraninya kau mengejek nona!" geram mereka berdua sembari maju dan melayangkan kepalan tangan kearah Leeteuk. Rae dan Jije memekik takut melihat adegan itu.

**DUAGH!**

**BRUGH!**

Tepat. Tepat sebelum kedua kepalan tangan itu menyentuh tubuh Leeteuk, Sungmin dan Siwon maju dan menahan sekaligus memukul dan menendang kedua namja itu menjauh. Kedua namja itu terang terlempar beberapa meter karena terkena pukulan dan tendangan telak dari kedua namja yang sudah menyandang sabuk hitam itu. Rae dan Jije membeku tak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Kami saja sudah membenci kalian sekarang, jika kalian menambah kebencian kami dengan membuat Leeteuk hyung terluka, kami tak segan-segan lagi membawa kalian kemeja hijau," ucap Siwon dingin. Kini ketiga namja itu menatap dingin kearah yeoja dihadapan mereka. Yeoja itu tidak bergeming, ia masih tetap menatap namja dihadapannya tajam. Dari wajahnya tidak terlihat setitikpun ketakutan atau rasa bersalah.

"Jika nona tidak memiliki kepentingan lagi, kami harap anda pulang," ucap Sungmin dingin, mata rubahnya berkilat marah menatap yeoja itu.

"Tidak. Saya masih punya kepentingan disini. Lagipula, saya tidak mau menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh orang rendah seperti kalian." Yeoja itu tersenyum licik, ketiga namja dihadapannya menggeram kesal, mereka semua mengepalkan tangannya kuat, menahan rasa kesal yang kian membuncah. Ingin rasanya mereka menghabisi orang dihadapannya itu, namun sayang, orang itu adalah seorang yeoja dan seorang namja tidak boleh menyakiti yeoja sekesal apapun dia 'kan?

"KAU!" Heechul menggeram kesal, ia—yang notabenenya memang tak bisa mengendalikan emosi, ingin maju dan menampar keras yeoja itu namun ketiga temannya—Hangeng, Shindong, dan Kangin menahannya agar ia tidak lepas kendali.

"Lagipula..." Yeoja itu kembali membuka mulutnya, ia berbalik lalu berjalan santai kearah dua orang—yang entah sejak kapan ada diruangan itu—didekat namja yang melindunginya tadi.

"Kami belum menyelesaikan apa yang kami mulai. Benar 'kan, Han-sshi, Yongri-ya?" ujarnya ketika berada diantara dua orang itu—yang ternyata adalah Han dan Yongri yang tadi menghilang entah kemana.

"Apa yang kalian mulai?" ujar Jije sedikit curiga, yang lain menatap ketiga orang dihadapannya itu bingung, "Bisa anda jelaskan, apa yang dimaksud oleh yeoja itu? Dan... kenapa kalian bisa ada disini?" tanya Leeteuk mulai curiga.

Han tersenyum, "Mian, yeorobeun. Kalian pasti bingung tentang apa yang diucapkan oleh nona disamping saya mengenai 'apa yang kami mulai dan belum kami akhiri' dan juga kenapa saya dan Yongri-sshi berada disini. Kami akan jelaskan itu sekarang, tapi sepertinya untuk Kibum-sshi tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi, ia pasti sudah sejak awal tau apa maksud saya." Mereka semua menatap Kibum yang mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Han itu bingung. "Nde, saya tahu apa maksud anda, tapi saya tidak menyangka, saya bisa lepas emosi karna ini," ujar Kibum santai, Han tertawa. "Kamshamnida, atas pujiannya Kibum-sshi."

"Mian, Han-sshi, Kibummie, bisa kalian jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi jangan bilang kalau ini...," ucapan Heechul terhenti ketika Han mengangguk pelan. "Nde, ini hanyalah sebuah simulasi."

"HAAAAAAAH!" sontak semua yang ada disana minus Jije, Kyuhyun, Siwon, Kibum, Yongri dan yeoja itu berteriak tak percaya, sebenarnya Jije, Kyuhyun dan Siwon juga terkejut, namun mereka tetap stay cool.

"Nde, ini simulasi, dan semua yang kalian lakukan baik dari sisi wawancara, perselisihan sampai reaksi anggota Super Junior sudah kami rekam. Tapi tenang saja itu tidak akan kami sebar luaskan, video ini hanya bisa dimiliki oleh anggota Super Junior dan tentu saja Rae-ya dan Jije-ya juga bisa mendapatkannya—tapi, tentu saja, kalian harus melewati beberapa persyaratan jika ingin memilikinya. Lalu saya juga minta maaf karena mulai dari acara wawancara ini sampai ucapan yeoja disampingku ini semua sudah diatur sejak awal." Jije dan Rae tersentak kaget ketika mendengar ucapan Han itu, dengan tergesa-gesa kedua yeoja itu langsung berlari kehadapan 'lawan tanding' mereka tadi. Sedangkan para member menatap Han sembari tersenyum, "Kami akan memenuhi apapun persyaratan yang diajukan demi rekaman peristiwa yang istimewa ini," ucap Siwon yang hanya dibalas senyuman bisnis oleh Han.

"HUAAA! Mianhae! Kami sama sekali tidak tahu kalau itu pura-pura! Pipi kamu masih sakit? Huaaa! Jeongmal mianhaeeee!" mohon Rae dan Jije panik dihadapan yeoja itu. Yeoja itu mendengus kesal. "Tentu saja masih sakit. Tapi tak apalah, resiko pemain. Lagipula sepertinya aku juga akan mendapatkan bonus karena tamparan kalian." Yeoja itu tersenyum licik kearah Han yang tersenyum santai menanggapi ucapan yeoja itu.

"Lalu Rae-ya, Jije-ya." Jije dan Rae menatap Yongri yang tersenyum kecil kearah mereka.

"Boleh saya kembali mewawancarai kalian? Saya tidak biasa mengakhiri wawancara seperti ini," tanyanya halus, Jije dan Rae saling berpandangan lalu mengangguk. "Nde, silahkan saja Yongri-ya."

"Selagi Oppadeul yang kalian cintai ada disini, apa ada pesan untuk mereka?"

"Pesan? Hum... sebenarnya aku punya banyak pesan, tapi... arra, aku akan ambil beberapa saja." Ia menatap satu persatu anggota Super Junior sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Yang pertama untuk Leeteuk oppa. Oppa aku mau kamu jaga kesehatan, aku tau kamu tidak ingin membuat kami kecewa jika penampilan kalian kurang bagus, tapi kami akan sangat sedih jika mengetahui kalau uri leader jatuh sakit karna memaksakan diri. Ne, oppa, sehat selalu ya!

Untuk Heechul dan Kangin oppa. Oppadeul~ kami merindukan kalian, jaga kesehatan kalian di sana ya. Kami kangen suara kalian, kecerian kalian dan juga kejahilan kalian ketika bersama yang lainnya.

Untuk Yesung oppa. Oppa, Saranghae! Jeongmal saranghae! Jangan sedih kami akan selalu mencintaimu oppa! Percayalah Clouds dan ELF yang mencintaimu itu selalu ada untukmu!

Untuk Hangkyung oppa dan Kibum oppa. Oppadeul sudah lama aku tak menatap kalian diantara yang lainnya. Oppadeul aku merindukan kalian... kapan kalian akan kembali? Oppa percaya pada ELF ya, kami pasti akan selalu menunggu kalian, pasti!

Untuk Shindong oppa. Oppa kau terlihat lebih kurus sekarang, apa itu karena kau banyak ber-olahraga? Aku senang kalau karna itu oppa jadi lebih percaya diri ketika berdiri diantara yang lainnya, tapi oppa... aku mohon jangan memaksakan diri, ya? Percaya deh, walaupun tubuh oppa gemuk, kami pasti tetap mencintaimu.

Untuk Sungmin oppa. Oppa, kau itu maniss sekali~ aku suka 'aegyo'mu. Tapi oppa juga kuat ya, oppa selalu bisa menahan tangis ketika yang lain menangis. Apa oppa menahan air mata karna kami? Omoo, semoga saja tidak. Kami tidak mau membuat oppa menderita~, oppa kamu boleh kok menangis dihadapan kami, itu bukan tindak kejahatan lho!

Untuk Eunhyuk oppa dan Donghae oppa. Oppadeul kalian terlihat saaanggaaat akrab. Keakraban kalian membuatku iri, aku juga mau akrab dengan kalian berdua oppa, tapi kalau melihat keakraban kalian aku jadi bertanya-tanya apa Eunhae itu real? Hehe...

Siwon oppa. Oppa~ aku tau kamu ini sangaaat sibuk, entah itu sibuk bermain film, iklan ataupun yang lainnya, tapi kumohooon, oppa jangan sampai men'campakkan' Super Junior dan E.L.F ya? Juga oppa harus selalu menjaga kesehatan oppa.

Ryeowook oppa dan Kyuhyun oppa. Ya, oppa! Kalian bisa kurangi kadar kejahilan kalian tidak? Aku jadi kasihan sama member lain yang terkena dampak keisengan kalian. Ne oppa, kasian hyung-hyungmu itu. Kyuhyun oppa juga jangan terlalu banyak main game! Sekali-kali gunakanlah waktu luangmu untuk beristirahat!

Ne, Yongri-ya... itu saja cukup." Rae tersenyum lebar setelah selesai mengucapkan pesannya untuk semua anggota super junior, hatinya terasa lega karena telah mengeluarkan-sedikit-pesan yang terpendam untuk mereka dan lagi kini pesan itu di dengar langsung oleh orang-orang yang ia cintai itu. Semua member menatap Rae sembari tersenyum.

"Oppa pasti akan menjaga kesehatan oppa," ujar Leeteuk dengan muka yang memerah karena tangis. "Uljima, oppa," rengek Rae dan Jije bersamaan.

"Kami juga merindukan saat-saat dimana kami meng-isengi yang lainnya. Tunggu kami ya?" ujar Heechul mewakili perasaannya dan Kangin. Rae mengacungkan ibu jarinya sembari tersenyum lebar.

"Gomawo. Saranghaeyo." Yesung tersenyum kecil dan langsung membuat Jije memekik tertahan sembari menutup wajahnya.

"Aku... aku dan Hangkyung hyung juga sangat merindukan berdiri, bernyanyi, dan menari disisi yang lainnya, tapi... kami tak bisa—well, untukku mungkin hanya untuk sementara, tapi untuk Hangkyung hyung... entahlah. Tapi kami benar-benar merindukan kalian E.L.F... kami mohon tunggu kami ya?" tanya Kibum yang dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Rae. "Gwenchana oppadeul, biarpun kalian kini bukan bagian dari Super Junior, bagi kami kalian tetaplah uri superman, idola kami! Kami pasti akan menunggu kalian!" ujar Rae sambil mengepalkan tangannya, Hangkyung tersenyum lembut sembari menunduk. "Gomawo," bisiknya lemah.

"Aku sama sekali tak memaksakan diri. Aku memang mau mengurangi berat badanku dan YA! Aku akan selalu menjaga kesehatanku demi kalian!" jawab Shindong semangat, Rae dan Jije terkikik mendengarnya.

Sungmin menatap malu kearah Rae dan Jije. "Gomawo atas pujiannya. Apakah aku benar-benar terlihat manis, ya?" tanya Sungmin ragu yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukan yakin Rae dan Jije. "Gomawo... ah, soal menangis... mian, aku memang tak ingin membuat kalian sedih, jadi aku selalu menangis di belakang panggung. Ne, apakah benar aku boleh menangis dihadapan kalian?" Rae mengangguk lagi, "Itu bukan tindakan yang salah oppa. Kami malah akan sangat terharu jika oppa menangis dipanggung karena kami." Sungmin tersenyum kecil. "Gomawo."

Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang ternyata sedari tadi terdiam menatap satu sama lain, masih membisu dan tidak menyadari bahwa banyak pasang mata menatap mereka bingung. Rae mulai cekikikan tak kuat menahan sensasi 'waw' ketika melihat dua orang yang merupakan couple favoritenya itu saling pandang memandang dalam kebisuan.

"Real?" bisik Donghae tak percaya, Eunhyuk dihadapannya mulai menarik sudut bibirnya, lalu, "HUAHAHAHAHA!" mereka berdua tertawa bersama, mereka menatap Rae dan Jije, "Aniyo.. ani... Eunhae memang real, namun tidak sampai yang para shipper bayangkan," jelas Donghae disela tawanya.

"Jangan percaya! Mereka itu real seperti para shipper bayangkan. Soalnya setiap kali di dorm mereka saja sering mandi bareng bahkan.. ehem.. ciuman," celetuk Heechul tiba-tiba.

"YA, HEECHUL HYUNG! JANGAN SEBARKAN BERITA YANG ANEH-ANEH!" teriak Eunhyuk dan Donghae bersamaan dengan muka yang memerah, Heechul hanya tertawa menanggapi protes kedua dongsaengnya itu.

"Sesibuk apapun saya, saya tidak mungkin mencampakan Super Junior. Mereka sudah bagian dari kehidupan saya yang sangat berharga. Lalu soal kesehatan, saya selalu berusaha menjaganya dan berdoa agar Tuhan memberikan kesehatan untuk saya," terang Siwon yang dibalas anggukan kecil dan senyuman oleh Rae.

"Hidup tanpa menjahili hyungdeul itu membosankan." Kyuhyun menyilangkan tangan didepan dadanya, "Apalagi hidup tanpa bermain game... aish, aku merasa lebih sehat saat bermain game daripada istirahat," jawabnya sekali lagi, Ryeowook disampingnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kyuhyun memang dasarnya sudah seperti itu, jadi mau diapakan juga pasti dia tetap seperti itu, lalu soal menjahili hyungdeul... mian, tapi itu udah menjadi reflek sendiri, hehe..." Ryeowook tertawa kecil mengakhiri jawabannya, member lain menatap kesal kearah mereka berdua.

"Walaupun Heechul hyung dan Kangin hyung tidak ada di dorm, kejahilan di dorm tetap saja marak terlaksanakan karena keberadaan dua magnae ini," ujar Shindong pasrah, yang lain menghela nafas mendengar ucapan Shindong, "Nde, itu benar sekali," jawab yang lainnya bersamaan, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook tertawa mendengar kepasrahan hyungdeulnya. Jije dan Rae ikut tertawa melihat para oppadeul mereka yang ternyata tak jauh dari bayangan mereka.

"Lalu... Jije-ya?" Jije menatap Yongri ragu. "Yongri-ya... a-apa boleh saya bernyanyi untuk mereka... karena pesan saya untuk oppadeul sama seperti yang Rae-ya ucapkan tadi." Jije menunduk sembari memainkan jarinya. Yongri mengangguk. Rae menatap Jije bingung, "Kamu mau bernyayi apa?"

"Lagu yang dibuat oleh E.L.F . Apa kamu pernah mendengarnya, Rae-ya?" tanya Jije ragu, Rae mengangguk ragu, "Yang dibuat sama ELF Thailand, bukan?" Jije tersenyum lebar.

"NDE!" pekik Jije senang, Rae sontak tersenyum lebar, "Ayo nyanyi berdua. Tapi, aku gak apal liriknya... hum, aku mainin musiknya saja ya?" kedua mata Jije melebar tak percaya.

"Kamu bisa memainkan not-not pianonya? Kamu hapal?" tanya Jije tak percaya, Rae mengangguk pelan. "Ndee~, lagu itu kan musiknya enak, jadi aku sering memainkannya saat waktu luang. Ah, sudahlah... kajja!" Rae menarik Jije kearah pojok ruangan dimana sebuah piano klasik terletak disana.

"Han-sshi, bolehkah aku memainkannya?" tanya Rae sembari menunjuk piano itu, Han mengangguk, "Pakai saja sesuka kalian." Rae tersenyum lebar, lalu mulai membuka penutup tuts-tuts piano itu pelan.

_Ting.. ting.. ting.._

Suara lembut tuts-tuts yang ditekan secara bergantian itu terdengar memenuhi ruangan, Rae tersenyum lebar lalu duduk di kursi kecil yang ada di depan piano itu.

"Kajja, Jije!" Jije mengangguk pelan sembari tersenyum kearah semua 'penonton' di hadapannya. Ia menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. "Kajja," bisiknya sebelum tersenyum kecil.

"Saya yang akan bernyanyi dengan diiringi oleh permainan Rae-ya," mulainya perlahan, ia menatap Rae lalu mengisyaratkannya untuk memulainya.

"This song... created by Thai EverLasting Friend for uri Star, uri Super Junior, the title of this song is... **Proud To Be E.L.F**." Jije tersenyum kecil lalu menutup matanya, meresapi permainan Rae yang mengalunkan pembukaan lagu itu dengan sangat baik. Semua orang di hadapannya kini menatap mereka berdua dalam diam, perasaan aneh yang membuat dada mereka sesak namun hangat itu mulai merasuki hati semua personil Super Junior perlahan. Dengan terburu-buru mereka mulai mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk mendengarkan permainan kedua yeoja dihadapan mereka itu, tepat saat mereka sudah mendapatkan posisi yang nyaman, Jije membuka matanya lalu menatap mereka satu persatu, ia tersenyum kecil lalu mulai bernyanyi.

"_**How wonderful life is... while you are in the world  
How wonderful life is... when I hear your songs  
Proud to love you with heart  
Proud to shout your name  
Oh I'm proud to be one of Sapphire Blue...**_

_**Someday if I have to live without you  
I dont care, what is gonna come around my life  
If it's wrong or right, I know our love will be side me...**_

_**Though the years go by, I will stay the same...**_

_**Eight wonders of My Life  
To hear , To touch , To take  
To feel , To see, To laugh , To love and To be...  
Proud To Be Ever Lasting Friends  
Proud to Shout your name  
Oh I'm proud to love you forever...**_

_**If there's one thing in this world that I know is true  
It's the love that I feel when I think of you  
Proud to love you with heart  
Proud to shout your name  
Oh I'm proud to be a one of Sapphire Blue**_

_**Someday if I have to live without you  
I dont care what is gonna come around my life  
If it's wrong or right, I know our love will be side me**_

_**Though the years go by, I will stay the same...**_

_**Eight wonders of My Life  
To hear , To touch , To take  
To feel , To see, To laugh , To love and To be...  
Proud To Be Ever Lasting Friends...  
Proud to Shout your name...  
Oh I'm proud to love you forever...**_

_**How wonderful life is, while your are in the crowd  
How wonderful life is, when you sing your songs  
Proud to love you with heart  
I'm Proud to shout your name  
Oh I'm proud to be one of Sapphire Blue**_

_**Oh I'm Proud to love you .. Forever..."**_

Jije menunduk sama seperti Rae, air mata yang keluar karena perasaan haru itu mengalir pelan dari mata mereka, sebuah keberuntungan bagi Jije dan Rae karena mereka masih bisa fokus bermain walaupun air mata mengalir dari mata mereka. "_**I will be your friend forever...,**_" bisik mereka berdua mengakhiri lagu itu. Rae berjalan perlahan kesisi Jije dan tersenyum lembut ke arah ke-13 namja yang mereka cintai itu, senyum tulus terukir di bibir mereka berdua. "_I'm proud to love you're forever. Saranghae._" Tutup mereka sembari tertawa kecil. Ke-13 namja itu terpaku ditempatnya, diantara mereka sudah ada yang sudah menitikan air mata terharu.

Semua yang ada di dalam ruangan itu bertepuk tangan, mereka tersenyum kearah Rae dan Jije yang sukses membawakan penampilan yang istimewa itu. Perlahan Rae dan Jije kembali duduk ke sofa yang ada disana. Leeteuk langsung memeluk mereka karena terharu atas apa yang mereka bawakan, "Gomawo," bisiknya pelan, Rae dan Jije hanya bisa tersenyum dengan muka yang memerah.

"Rae-ya, Jije-ya... penampilan kalian sangat bagus sekali," puji Yongri setelah Leeteuk melepas pelukkannya. Rae dan Jije tersenyum kecil, "Gomawo, Yongri-ya," ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Lalu... pertanyaan terakhir akan saya berikan untuk semua personil Super Junior." Semua anggota Super Junior langsung menatap Yongri ketika mendengar ucapannya. Yongri tersenyum kecil sembari menutup notes yang dipegangnya.

"Apa pesan kalian untuk fans kalian di seluruh dunia?" tanya Yongri, semua member tersenyum mendengar pertannyaan itu.

"Sebelum kami menjawabnya... kami ingin mengkoreksi sesuatu. Mereka bukan fans kami, bagi kami mereka adalah keluarga kami, peri-peri yang selalu melindungi kami, dan mendukung kami dimanapun kami berada. Mereka bukanlah fans, mereka adalah Everlasting Friend kami, E.L.F kami." Rae dan Jije tersenyum mendengar ucapan Leeteuk.

"Baiklah, saya koreksi apa yang saya ucapkan tadi. Lalu, apa pesan kalian untuk peri-peri kalian di luar sana?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Ah, Han-sshi, boleh saya minta sesuatu." Han menatap Leeteuk sembari tersenyum, "Kalau saya bisa membantu, dan itu menguntungkan bagi saya, kenapa tidak? Apa yang anda inginkan Leeteuk-sshi?" tanya Han dengan senyum bisnis yang setia ada diwajahnya.

"Saya ingin pesan kami untuk E.L.F ini bisa disebar luaskan. Tenang saja kami pasti akan menuruti prosedur yang harus kami lewati," ucap Leeteuk yakin, Han terdiam sejenak lalu melemparkan senyum bisnisnya sekali lagi. "Dengan senang hati, saya akan mengabulkannya, Leeteuk-sshi," ujar Han sembari mengisyaratkan kameramen yang bersembunyi untuk memposisikan dirinya dihadapan para anggota Super Junior. Leeteuk tersenyum lebar kearah anggota lain yang sebenarnya juga ingin ini disebar luaskan agar semua peri-peri mereka mengetahui pesan mereka.

"Yongri-ya, tolong ulangi lagi pertanyaan anda dan Rae-ya juga Jije-ya, bisakah kalian pindah ke samping saya. Saya tidak ingin jika kalian tershoot kamera—itu bisa membahayakan kalian, karena bisa saja kalian diteror E.L.F yang lain," ucap Han penuh wibawa, Yongri, Rae dan Jije mengangguk pelan lalu menuruti apa yang Han bilang.

"Apa yang ingin kalian ucapkan untuk peri-peri kalian di luar sana?" tanya Yongri pelan yang sedikit mengubah pertanyaannya. Semua orang disana sama sekali tidak berkomentar tentang perubahan pertanyaan ini karena tujuan pertanyaan itu sama. Sama-sama bertanya tentang apa yang ingin ditunjukan oleh anggota Super Junior untuk peri-perinya.

"Mulai dari aku ya?" tanya Leeteuk yang dibalas anggukan kepala oleh semuanya.

"Ok. Uhum... Annyeong, peri-peri cantikku! Apa kabar? Oppa harap kalian semua sehat di sana ya! Uhm.. Oppa sebenarnya bingung apa yang harus oppa bilang sekarang, karena sebenarnya oppa ada banyaaaaak sekali yang ingin oppa ucapkan untuk kalian! Tapi, oppa hanya bisa mengucapkannya sedikit saja karena yang lain sedang menunggu gilirannya." Leeteuk terkekeh pelan mendengar protes member yang lainnya yang kesal karena ia terlalu banyak basa-basi.

"Hum... peri-peri kami diluar sana... ucapan oppa ini mungkin tidak terlalu menarik tapi ingatlah ini ya! Oppa dan yang lainnya sangat bersyukur atas adanya kalian diantara kami, mendukung kami sepenuh hati tanpa rasa lelah. Kami sungguh-sungguh berterima kasih karena cinta kalian. Ah, rasanya oppa bisa pingsan kalau mengingat cinta-cinta kalian..." Leeteuk berpura-pura pingsan sejenak, member yang lain langsung tertawa dan Donghae yang duduk disampingnya langsung mengguncang tubuhnya pelan. "Ya, hyung! Bangun atau aku akan mengambil giliranku sekarang!" Leeteuk langsung mendudukan tubuhnya dan menatap Donghae, "Ani... aku masih mau ngomong, Hae," ucapnya, ia mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, Donghae tertawa melihat prilaku hyung tertuanya itu lalu mengangguk membiarkan hyungnya itu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"...um, karena sepertinya yang lain tak sabar untuk bicara dengan kalian, aku akan cepat menyelesaikan ini. Ingat ini calon istriku, ak—Waa! Wae Kagin-ah?" tanya Leeteuk ketika tiba-tiba saja Kangin yang ada disebelah Donghae memukul kakinya pelan dengan gulungan kertas-yang entah ia dapat dari mana. "Ya! Mereka itu E.L.F kita, hyung! Jangan seenaknya saja bilang kalau mereka calon istri mu!" protes Kangin tak terima, Leeteuk kembali mempoutkan bibirnya kala mendengar protes Kangin.

"Tapi 'kan salah satu dari mereka akan jadi istriku, Kangin-ah. Jadi apa salahnya aku bilang mereka calon istriku? Ah, sudahlah! Calon istriku, lupakan ucapan Racoonie itu ya!" Leeteuk tertawa kala mendengar teriakan tak terima dari Kangin, tapi ia tak berniat menjawabnya dan memilih melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Calon istriku ingat ini, aku pasti akan menjadikanmu istriku suatu saat nanti! Ah, oke, kenapa aku jadi bicara seperti ini. Kembali ke pokok. Peri-periku yang manis~ tak terasa kita sudah 6 tahun bersama—ah, sebentar lagi kita akan mencapai yang ke-7 tahun! Wuaaah! Sungguh indah masa-masa yang kita lalui bersama, ne? Karena itu aku harap kita akan selalu bersama se-la-ma-la-ma-nya! Super Junior dan E.L.F selalu bersama ya! Jeongmal saranghae uri E.L.F~! Aku~ cinta~ kaliaan~!" tutupnya sembari membuat tanda hati dengan tangannya.

"Oke! Oke! Lanjut ke aku! Ya, kameramen, Shoot aku sekarang!" perintah Heechul dengan lucunya, kameramen—yang dengan mati-matian menahan tawa—langsung mengarahkan kameranya kearah Heechul. Heechul tersenyum lebar ketika kamera sudah ada dihadapannya.

"HAAY, YEOROBEEUN! Heechul kalian disini!" Ia menaruh kedua telunjuknya di pipinya sembari tersenyum lebar. "Kalian kangen denganku tidak? Pasti kangen dong! Ya kan!" tanyanya percaya diri, yang lain tertawa mendengar ucapan Heechul yang kelewatan percaya diri itu.

"Oke. Oke. Karena aku takut dongsaeng-dosaeng tercintaku it—," ucapannya terhenti ketika Kyuhyun berteriak tak terima, dia bilang, "YAA! Itu bohong! Bagi Heechul aku itu musuhnya!" Heechul menggeram kesal lalu balas berteriak, "YA! DIAMLAH MAGNAE MENYEBALKAN! DAN PANGGIL AKU HYUNG!" Kyuhyun langsung menunjuk Heechul sambil berucap, "Tuh kan! Kalian lihat sendiri kan!" yang lain tertawa melihat pertengkaran kedua member mereka itu.

"Ck! Sudahlah! Ok, lupakan setan satu itu!" Kyuhyun sudah berteriak memperotesnya lagi, namun belum sempat kamera meng-shoot Kyuhyun, Heechul langsung menahan kamera itu dengan kedua tangannya agar tetap kearahnya, "Lihat aku, cantik!" bisiknya dengan suara menggoda—yang dapat dipastikan dapat membuat seluruh _Petals_ menjerit jika mendengarnya—, sang kameramen hanya bisa merinding dan menelan ludahnya mendengar suara Heechul.

"Ok! Kita lanjutkan! Hey, E.L.F ini aku lho~. Sudah lama kan kita tidak bertemu? Yah, maklum ya, aku kan sedang Wamil, dan—Hey! Lebih baik jangan tanya kenapa aku ada disini, karena ini ra-ha-si-a! Lagi pula kalian tadi juga sudah melihat Kangin 'kan? Tapi yang penting aku dan Kangin disini khusus untuk kalian! Hoho~." Heechul langsung ber-high-five ria(?) dengan Kangin.

"Nah! Aku juga sama seperti Leeteuk hyung. Aku ingin bicara banyak dengan kalian tapi yah... aku tak mau kalian tidur dan didemo yang lain karena aku terlalu banya bicara. Pertama aku mau minta maaf karena membuat kalian sedih karena aku tidak ada disisi yang lainnya, yah.. ini demi negara 'kan? Karena itu aku mau agar kalian semua sabar menungguku! Ya? tunggu aku, ne? Pesan terakhirku disini... TUNGGU AKU YA! SARANGHAE, E.L.F~!" Ia menutupnya dengan membuat bentuk hati dengan kedua tangan yang ditaruh diatas kepala.

"Aku... sekarang giliranku?" tanya Hangeng bingung ketika kamera berputar kearahnya, yang lain mengangguk, "Kamu juga bagian dari Super Junior 'kan?" tanya Leeteuk sembari tersenyum kecil. "Tapi ak—," ucapannya terputus ketika Heechul merangkulnya, "Tenanglah, itu urusan nanti. Sekarang lebih baik kamu bicara, peri-peri kita juga merindukanmu lho!" ucap Heechul, Hangeng mengangguk pelan mendengar ucapan Heechul lalu menatap kamera dihadapannya.

"Annyeong. Hangkyung imnida. Hai, E.L.F, ah... aku merindukan memanggil kalian dengan panggilan itu. Aku merindukan kalian. Sungguh, aku benar-benar merindukan kalian. Aku merindukan warna Shappire Blue indah kalian. Rinduuuuu sekali. E.L.F aku benar-benar merindukan kalian. Mian ne, aku harus pergi meninggalkan kalian. Aku pasti membuat kalian kecewa ya? Mian, tapi aku memang harus pergi. Kalian tau...," suara Hangeng terdengar serak bersamaan dengan wajahnya yang memerah menahan tangis, "...aku pikir ketika aku pergi kalian tidak akan mengingatku lagi—yah, walaupun aku berharap kalian mengingatku, aku berpikir kalau kalian akan melupakan namaku dari jajaran nama anggota Super Junior... tapi... ternyata aku salah... kalian ternyata masih mengingatku sampai sekarang. Kalian tahu... setiap kali mengingat hal itu aku selalu menangis... aku... aku tak sanggup bicara lagi, mian..." Ia menunduk sembari menghapus air matanya menggunakan lengan bajunya, tak lama kemudian ia kembali mendongkak, memperlihatkan wajah memerah dengan setitik air mata yang menetes dari matanya juga senyum yang dirindukan oleh seluruh E.L.F dan seluruh _The Knight_ di dunia, "...Gomawo, karena selalu mengingatku. Wo ai ni E.L.F. Jengongmal saranghae, E.L.F," ia menutup ucapannya dengan membentuk hati dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sekarang giliranku?" tanya Yesung sembari menunjuk dirninya dengan jari-jari mungil kepunnyaannya, yang lain hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan bodoh Yesung yang tentu dapat dijawab dengan mudah karena kamera sekarang fokus di hadapannya, ia menatap kamera itu dalam diam, untuk beberapa detik ia tetap diam menatap kearah kamera sampai akhirnya mulutnya terbuka,

"Aku akan bicara sebentar, karena aku tak mau jika aku bicara terlalu panjang, ucapanku akan dipotong lagi seperti saat itu," gumamnya pelan yang sontak membuat gelak tawa ke sebelas namja—yang ingat akan kejadian dimana ucapan Yesung dipotong—(minus Hangeng yang hanya tertawa kecil) memenuhi ruangan itu. Ia tersenyum kecil kearah kamera, "Annyeong, E.L.F, Clouds, Yeorobeun, Yesung oppa disini. Oppa gak mau bicara panjang karena takut kalian bosan, dan well... oppa juga takut kalo ucapan oppa akan di cut seperti waktu itu. Ok-ok! Ingat ucapan oppa ini ya, Clouds, E.L.F." Yesung menarik nafas panjang, " SARANGHAAEEEEE! JEONGMAL SARANGHAAEEE ELLLFF, CLOOUDDSS!" teriaknya sembari melebarkan tangannya, mereka—Kangin dan Hangeng, yang ada di kanan dan di kiri Yesung sontak terjatuh ketika tangan Yesung—entah sengaja atau tidak—mendorong mereka. Yang lain sontak tertawa melihat Kangin yang menggerutu kesal dan Hangeng yang tertawa kecil ketika menjadi korban dari kedua tangan Yesung.

"Ya, hyung! Hati-hati dengan tanganmu itu!" protes Kangin sembari kembali mendudukan tubuhnya, Yesung hanya menatapnya 'pabbo' sembari berucap, "Mian," dengan wajah datarnya. Kangin hanya bisa mendecak kesal melihat salah satu hyungnya itu. Ia lalu menatap kamera yang kini sedang meng-shootnya.

"Annyeong, E.L.F, Korea No.1 Handsome Guy, Kangin imnida!" bukanya dengan cara pengenalan khasnya, ia melambaikan tangannya kearah kamera sembari tersenyum lebar.

"Oppa ada di sini juga lho! Oppa dateng bareng Heechul hyung tadi, dan seperti yang Heechul hyung bilang, oppa dateng kesini khusus untuk E.L.F! Ok, Ok, masih ada 8 namja yang menunggu giliran, lebih baik oppa tak terlalu banyak basa-basi seperti yang Leeteuk hyung lakukan tad—aw! Appo!" Kangin memekik—pura-pura—kesakitan ketika Leeteuk memukul badannya dengan gulungan kertas yang tadi ia pergunakan untuk memukul Leeteuk, ia melihat Leeteuk yang kembali mempoutkan bibirnya itu sembari tertawa, "Mian, hyung. Cuma bercanda. Ahhh! Oppa jadi basa-basi kan! Kita lanjutkan ne? Oppa sih cuma mau bilang ini karena ini yang terpenting bagi oppa. Hum! Dengarkan baik-baik ya! Oppa mau kalian ingat, dan lakukan ini. Sebentar lagi oppa akan kembali ke Super Junior karena sebentar lagi wamil oppa selesaaiii! Yeeey! Kita bisa ketemu lagi, E.L.F! Ne, gomawo karena kalian telah menunggu oppa! Oppa benar-benar berterima kasih karena kalian tak bosan-bosannya mencintai oppa selama oppa pergi. Huuf, setidaknya oppa harus membalas cinta kalian. Yaaa! Dengar baik-baik! OPPA JUGA CINTA KALIAAAN! GOMAWO TELAH MENUNGGU OPPA SELAMA INI! SARANGHAAAEEEEE!" tutupnya ceria sembari tertawa.

"Ok! Lanjut ke Shindong!"

"Ok, hyung! Annyeong, ELF~!" sapa Shindong ceria, "NARIII, SARANGHAEE!" ucapnya lagi yang langsung dihadiahi pukulan telak gulungan kertas dari setiap member—sepertinya gulungan kertas itu sudah menjadi senjata wajib disini—. Shindong sontak memprotesnya, "YA! Wae?" ucapnya tak terima.

"Ini pesan untuk E.L.F, hyung. Bukan untuk Nari-ya! Memangnya kamu pikir, E.L.F kita semuanya Nari-ya, apa?" ujar Eunhyuk kesal, Shindong hanya tertawa lalu kembali menatap kamera dihadapannya.

"Ne, E.L.F. Mian ne, oppa tadi bercanda, hehe. Ah, aku jadi malu, hehe. TEEENAAANG, E.L.F oppa juga mencintai kaliaaan! Rasa cinta oppa untuk kalian lebiiiihhh besar daripada cinta oppa ke Nari-ya!"

"Wah, nanti Nari-ya, marah lo," goda Heechul yang mampu membuat Shindong gelagapan. "Y-YA, HYUNG! Nari-ya, kalau kamu dengar, percaya deh oppa selalu cinta kamu! Tapi E.L.F, oppa juga cinta kaliaaan! Uh, Sungmin kau lanjutkan!" tutup Shindong dengan panik. Yang lain hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat prilaku _beruang_ mereka ini.

"Sekarang giliranku~," ucap Sungmin dengan suara aegyonya yang khas, ia tersenyum lebar kearah kamera sehingga memperlihatkan deretan giginya—yang pasti membuat VitaMin berteriak histeris—. "Annyeong, E.L.F-u~, Sungmin oppa disini." Ia melambaikan tangannya pelan, "Gomawo ne. Gomawo telah setia menemani kami selama ini, oppa harap kalian tetap menemani kita selamanya. Kalian tau, oppa benar-benar mencintai kalian lho! Jadi oppa tak mau kita berpisah. Oppa mau kita untuk selamanyaa~. Ne, Saranghae, E.L.F." Singkat, padat dan jelas—khas dirinya, ia menutup ucapannya dengan membentuk bentuk hati dengan tangannya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya imut kearah kamera.

"A-ah! Sekarang giliranku?" tanya Eunhyuk gugup ketika kamera berputar kearahnya, yang lain hanya mengangguk. "Er... Annyeong yeorobeun! E.L.F, kalian disana 'kan? Uh, kalian tau E.L.F, oppa sekarang jadi bingung karena kalian, huuuf..." ia menghela nafas berat, "Key! Key! Oppa akan dance aja deh!" Ia berdiri lalu maju satu langkah, sang kameramen yang mengerti mulai mundur beberapa langkah darinya agar bisa meng-shoot penuh tubuhnya. Ia mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan lincah, sesekali memutar, sesekali meloncat namun berulang kali membentuk bentuk hati—entah menggunakan kedua tangannya ataupun dengan menaruh tangannya diatas kepala. Dance itu pun berhenti dan ditutup dengan melayangkan ciuman tak langsung sembari berkedip dan berucap, 'Saranghae'—_Jewels_ pasti akan berteriak histeris ketika melihatnya berlaku seperti itu.

"Sekarang giliranku, aku juga akan dance seperti Eunhyuk-sshi," ucap Donghae sembari tersenyum, ia menoleh kearah Eunhyuk yang telah duduk disampingnya lalu membisikan sesuatu—yang pasti akan membuat EunHae shipper berteriak melihat adegan bisik-membisik itu—."Ya! Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Eunhyuk bingung setelah Donghae selesai membisikan sesuatu, "Ne, Eunhyukkie, tolonglaah, ne?" Donghae mengatupkan kedua tangannya di hadapan wajahnya sembari menatap Eunhyuk penuh harap, Eunhyuk mendengus namun tetap mengangguk, Donghae tersenyum lebar, setelah itu Eunhyuk berdiri dan berjalan menjauhinya—ia pergi kesamping kameramen, sehingga ia tak terlihat oleh kamera.

Donghae berdiri lalu mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya sembari bernyanyi...

"_**You're like a queen and beautiful**_

_**I just can't be without you girl**_

_**You're complete and beautiful**_

_**I just can't be without you girl**_

_**Cheoum boatdeon geu moseub kieok haeyo**_

_**Sujubeun miso eosaehan malddu chagabdeon keu so**_

_**Haru jongil geudaeui saenggakeuro**_

_**Amugeotodo halsu ga eobseo**_

_**(Michigesseona)**_

_**Nuneul ddelsu jocha eobseo**_

_**Geujeo babocheoreom nege bbajo deuleoga**_

_**Pyeongsaengeul hamkeh balmachueo naga**_

_**Naega jikyeojulke saranghaeyo oh love~**_"

Donghae menggerakkan tubuhnya lincah, namun berbeda dengan dance Eunhyuk yang lebih berkesan chidish dan ceria, dance yang dibawakan oleh Donghae ini lebih berkesan seksi dan hot. Sensasi itu ditambah dengan lagu yang kini dibawakannya—Beautiful, yang memiliki nada lembut yang manis.

"_**Coz you are so beautiful**_

_**Nal sumsuiga haneun ne ibseul saranghandanmal oh**_

_**Coz you are so beautiful**_

_**Nae geoteman meomulreo (Keudae namanui)**_

_**My beautiful, my beautiful oh-oh**_"

Ia menjilat bibirnya sembari tersenyum 'hot' kearah kamera.

"_**Shigani heulreoddo naiga deuleodo**_

_**Saranghae saranghae kamsahae kamsahae ddaeroneun datugo**_

_**Geudaeyege nunmuleuljugo ibeul machumeo**_

_**Coz you are so beautiful**_

_**Nal sumsuiga haneun ne ibseul saranghandanmal oh**_

_**Coz you are so beautiful**_

_**Nae geoteman meomulreo (Keudae namanui)**_

_**Namaneui geunyeo modeun geoljulge yeongwonhui nan neoruel saranghae oh**_

_**Coz you are so beautiful**_

_**Keudae ibsureun naman baragi**_

_**Coz you are so beautiful**_

_**Ddak jabeun duson itjianheulge oh,**_"

Lagu itu telah selesai ia nyanyikan, ia berhenti bergerak lalu berjalan mendekati kamera. Ia menarik tangan Eunhyuk yang ada disamping kameramen—sehingga seperti memperlihatkan tangan kita seperti dipegang olehnya. Ia mencium punggung tangan itu setelah itu tersenyum dan menatap lembut kearah kamera, "Saranghae, E.L.F," bisiknya menggoda.

Kamera itu masih setia mengshoot Donghae yang masih menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk dan menatap lembut, namun akhirnya Donghae tertawa dan malu sendiri, yang lain juga ikut tertawa—bukan karena melihat Donghae tertawa, tapi karena melihat Eunhyuk yang kini benar-benar merah wajahnya. Ternyata keromantisan si ikan itu mampu membuat couplenya itu memerah, untung bagi Eunhyuk karena kamera tidak meng-shoot wajahnya, kalau tidak... sepertinya EunHae shipper akan makin banyak adanya.

"Sekarang giliran saya," ucap Siwon disela tawanya, setelah bisa menormalkan nafasnya ia menatap kamera dengan pandangan tajamnya—yang mampu membuat _Siwonest_ klepek-klepek(?) ditempat, "Annyeong. Siwon imnida. Apa kabar, E.L.F? Saya harap Tuhan selalu melindungi kalian semua." Ia tersenyum 'gentle' kearah kamera. "E.L.F, saya hanya ingin kalian tau kalau kita ini adalah pasangan. Kau dan saya. E.L.F dan Super Junior. Kita ditakdirkan untuk bersama, dan saya harap ini berlaku untuk selamanya. Kalian adalah yang terbaik bagi saya, E.L.F.. Percayalah bahwa kita akan bersama dimasa depan. Saranghae." Ia perlahan membentuk bentuk hati dengan tangannya untuk menutup gilirannya.

"Huh? Sekarang giliranku?" tanya Ryeowook bingung ketika yang lainnya menatapnya, tanpa menunggu jawaban Ryeowook menatap kamera yang sudah memutar kearahnya sembari tertawa malu. "Annyeong, E.L.F. Ah, aku malu hyung..." Ryeowook menatap semua hyungnya meminta bantuan namun yang lain hanya menatapnya bingung. "Memangnya kamu gak mau ngucapin sesuatu ke E.L.F, Ryeowook-ah?"

"ANI! Aku mau!" jawab Ryeowook cepat menjawab pertanyaan Yesung tadi. "Ya sudah. Cepat sana. Ini momen langka lho." Ryeowook mengangguk mendengar ucapan Yesung lalu kembali menatap kamera.

"Annyeong, E.L.F," sapanya sekali lagi, wajahnya bersemu merah, "Ryeowook imnida. Aku hanya mau bilang.. aku sangat mencintai kalian dan gomawo telah bersama kami selama ini, aku harap kita selalu bersama selamanya. Saranghae, E.L.F. Jeongmal saranghae." Ia membentuk hati dengan tangannya malu untuk menutup gilirannya.

Sang kameramen lalu memutar kameranya kearah Kibum yang membuat Ryeowook bernafas lega dan Kibum menyerit heran.

"Aku?" tanyanya sembari menunjuk dirinya sendiri, dari matanya terlihat jelas keraguan. "Kamu juga bagian dari Super Junior 'kan?" ucap Leeteuk sembari tersenyum kecil, Kibum diam sejenak, "Tapi, hyung... ak—," ucapannya terhenti ketika Siwon memotongnya lembut "Sudahlah Kibumie. E.L.F menunggumu," ucapnya sembari tersenyum, Kibum menatap Siwon ragu sampai akhirnya ia mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah..." Ia menatap kamera lalu menampilkan 'Killer Smile' andalannya.

"Annyeong, E.L.F. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, ne? Mian, aku harus meninggalkan kalian. E.L.F, kalian tau... aku sangat merindukan kalian, aku merindukan momen-momen kita bersama, aku merindukan warna shappire blue kalian, dan yang paling kurindukan adalah mendengar teriakkan kalian kala aku berdiri diantara yang lainnya. Saat ini aku memang tak bisa berjanji kapan aku akan kembali, namun... aku harap kalian tetap mencintaiku dan menungguku sampai aku kembali berdiri diantara yang lain. E.L.F, mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae. Kamshamnida, atas semua cinta kalian. Aku juga mencintai kalian. Saranghae, i wish you're will waiting for me. See you next time, E.L.F, I love you." Ia tersenyum lembut dan melambaikan tangannya untuk menutup gilirannya.

"AAAHH! Akhirnya giliranku!" ucap Kyuhyun senang ketika kamera memutar kearahnya. Ia yang tadi mempoutkan bibirnya karena bosan kini tersenyum lebar. "E.L.F annyeong. Akhirnya kini giliranku. Kalian pasti lelah menunggu 'kan? Hehe, tapi kalian pasti setia menunggu giliranku. Ne, E.L.F, kalian tau selama bersama kalian sudah banyak sekali kenangan indah, tapi juga ada kenangan buruk, kenangan buruk itu ingin sekali aku hapus, karena itu E.L.F, aku minta bantuan kalian, ne? Tolong penuhi kenangan kita bersama kedepannya dengan kenangan-kenangan indah, ne? Aku harap kalian tidak bosan bersama kami. Aku harap kita untuk selamanya. Bersama selamanya. Aku mencintai kalian semua. Saranghaaaee~," tutupnya sembari melebarkan kedua tangannya, ia tersenyum lebar.

"Nah, untuk penutupannya. Kami akan bernyanyi untuk kalian!" ucap Leeteuk sembari berdiri dan diikuti oleh yang lainnya. Mereka semua berbaris—sesuai urutan lalu...

"_**Huh, This is real love story**_

_**From now till on,**_

_**I'm not gonna be shy**_

_**I'm a tell you how i fell.**_"

Mulai Eunhyuk sembari menggoyangkan tubuhnya.

"_**Do do dodo yeah**_

_**Do do dodo yeah**_

_**Do do dodo... do dododo...**_

_**Nunmuna haengbokhae kkum soge inneun gureum wiro**_

_**Chagryuhkhae duh deuldduh inneun gibun**_

_**Muhllisuh bondaedo ara bol soo inneun**_

_**Ne mameul gajyuhgan geuege dagasuhlge**_

_**Gobaegeul hago shipeunguhjyo**_

_**Sarangeul badgo shipeunguhjyo**_

_**Modu wuhnhago ddo baraedduhn ill**_

_**Sowuhni innayo yeah marhaebwayo (Ever more)**_

_**Honja haneun sarang yeah geuguhn olhji anhjyo **_

_**You got to have me**_

_**Sesang modeun guhshi dowa jul guhyeyo geudae ganjuhrhi wuhnhandamyuhn**_

_**Hey What's up**_

_**My sweet girl**_

_**(Oh no)**_

_**Budeuruhwoon neukkime naraga**_

_**(In the sky)**_

_**Woori doori gureum wiro**_

_**Doo son guhlgo yaksok**_

_**(Oh saranghae)**_

_**Nuhmuna apeujyo honjaman aneun **_

_**Ee nuhlbeun sesange naman dongdduhruhjin neukkim**_

_**Bogoman issuhdo johassuhnneunde**_

_**Sagwil soo uhbneun maeume bam saedorok heuneukkim**_

_**Gobaegeul hago shipeunguhjyo**_

_**Sarangeul badgo shipeunguhjyo**_

_**Modu wuhnhago ddo baraedduhn ill**_

_**Sowuhni innayo yeah marhaebwayo ever more**_

_**Honja haneun sarang yeah geuguhn olhji anhjyo **_

_**You got to have me**_

_**Sesang modeun guhshi dowa jul guhyeyo geudae ganjuhrhi wuhnhandamyuhn**_

_**Taeyangi haneuresuh twejanghagosuh**_

_**Woonmyuhngui gireun duh suhnmyuhnghage deuruhnajyo**_

_**Wooyuhnhi mannanguhn wooyuhni aniya woonmyuhngui dariga nohajinguhjyo**_

_**Gobaegeul hago dariga shipeunguhjyo**_

_**Naega dwega haejullaeyo**_

_**Geudage wuhnhago baraedduhn il**_

_**Sowuhni innayo yeah marhaebwayo (Ever more)**_

_**Honja haneun sarang yeah geuguhn olhji anhjyo (You got to have me)**_

_**Sesang modeun guhshi dowa jul guhyeyo geudae ganjuhrhi wuhnhandamyuhn**_

_**Sowuhni innayo yeah marhaebwayo sowuhni innayo yeah**_

_**Geughn sarangijyo**_

_**Sowuhni innayo yeah marhaebwayo sowuhni innayo yeah**_

_**Geughn sarangijyo**_

_**Geudae ganjuhrhi wuhnhandamyuhn."**_

Mereka mengakhiri lagu yang berjudul sama dengan warna kita—Sapphire blue, dengan tawa riang, "SARANGHAE, SAPPHIRE BLUUEE! SARANGHAE E.L.F!" teriak mereka akhirnya, mereka melambai tangannya riang kearah kamera.

"Yak! Selesai!" ucap kameramen di hadapannya sembari menepuk kedua tangannya, setelah itu ia lalu berjalan kearah Han.

Han tersenyum kecil sembari menatap Jije dan Rae yang berlari kearah anggota Super Junior sembari berteriak kesenangan.

"Rae-ya, dan juga Jije-ya." Han menatap Jije dan Rae dengan senyuman, "Acara ini sudah selasai, dan karena itu kalian bedua sudah diperbolehkan untuk pulang."

Ran dan Jije saling berpandangan lalu mengangguk pelan, "Arraseo, Han-sshi. Kami akan segera pulang," ucap Jije tenang walaupun terselip kesedihan yang amat sangat di dalam kalimatnya, mereka berdua berbalik lalu berjalan kearah sofa untuk mengambil tas mereka.

"Jije-ya, Rae-ya..." Leeteuk memanggil lembut dua yeoja itu, kedua yeoja itu menatapnya sendu, "Ne, oppa?" tanya Rae pelan, ia menunduk tak mampu menatap mereka semua.

"Gomawo," bisik Leeteuk sembari memeluk mereka, mereka hanya mampu mengangguk.

Pulang adalah kalimat yang berat bagi mereka saat ini. Karena kesempatan bertemu dengan namja-namja yang dicintai mereka ini sangat langka. Mungkin ini tak akan terjadi untuk kedua kalinya.

"Oppa..." Jije membuka mulutnya, matanya terpejam menikmati pelukan leader yang dicintainya itu.

"Ne?"

"Jeongmal... jeongmal saranghae." Dengan suara serak ia mengucapkan kalimat itu, air mata mengalir pelan dari matanya yang terpejam, Rae disampingnya yang sudah menangis terlebih dahulu itu semakin sedih kala mendengar ucapan Jije.

Leeteuk melepaskan pelukkannya, kedua yeoja itu menjoba tersenyum kearah Leeteuk walaupun wajah mereka masih basah karena air mata.

"Uljima... kami tak mau melihat peri-peri kami menangis," ucap Leeteuk lembut, kedua yeoja itu mengangguk lalu menghapus air matanya. Setelah itu mereka memeluk anggota Super Junior satu per satu.

"Jije-ya, Rae-ya, kalian bisa membawa pulang ini," ucap Leeteuk setelah kedua yeoja itu memeluk Kyuhyun. Dua yeoja itu menatap dua bungkusan yang dibawa Leeteuk bingung.

"Apa ini, oppa?"

"Video rekaman acara ini," jawab Leeteuk sembari memberikan bungkusan itu kemasing-masing yeoja dihadapannya.

"Gomawo," bisik mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Mian, kami tak bisa mengantar kalian. Kami takut kalau ada yang melihat, kalian bisa bahaya." Sesal Leeteuk.

"Gwenchana, oppa. Kami mengerti. Jadi..." Jije menghentikan ucapannya untuk menatap satu persatu anggota Super Junior dengan mata sendunya, "...Kami pulang dulu, oppa. Kami harap, suatu saat nanti kami bisa bertemu kalian lagi. Sa-sampai jumpa."

Jije mencoba tersenyum kearah mereka lalu menunduk sopan, Rae tak mampu tersenyum karena kini ia tengah menangis namun ia juga menunduk untuk pamit. Perlahan namun pasti mereka berdua berjalan kearah pintu, sebelum sepenuhnya keluar mereka menatap anggota Super Junior yang tengah melambaikan tangan kepada mereka. Mereka kembali menundukan kepala lalu menghilang dibalik pintu.

Semua anggota Super Junior menatap sendu kepergian dua peri-peri mereka itu. Namun senyuman terlukis setelahnya.

Karena dua peri-peri mereka itu mereka jadi semakin yakin untuk melangkah, dan semakin bertekat untuk membahagiakan peri-peri mereka. Mereka tersenyum lembut, menunduk lalu berbisik pelan dalam hati.

"_**Gomawo. Saranghaeyo, E.L.F. Forever... Saranghae... Jeongmal saranghae.**_**"**

* * *

.

**THE END**

.

* * *

**Ah, finnally it's end...**

**Aggh! Too hard to make this chapter! I feel disapointed after i bash my bias... hue, mian chagi, it's only for my story.. TT^TT**

**Ah. Saya mengucapkan terima kasih atas respon baik pada Fic pertama dan kedua saya di Fandom ini—'For me you are Imposible', 'I just Wanna Say', dan juga chapter 1 cerita ini.**

**::Gamsahamnida::** nurichan4, Mochi's yewook, Jiway137, blackwinter, Key-Yeong Gi-Key gak log in, aiibii chan, niaELForever, evilkyu, umi elf teukie, Iino Sayuri, magnaekyu, , Viivii-ken, mayuka57, nurul aini, BunyyMin25, maerin

**Review Please **(Jika kalian merasa ini hanyalah sebuah JUNK fic, tolong katakan sejujurnya lewat Review. Tapi dengan teramat sangat memohon, tolong jangan gunakan kata kasar. _Gomawo_)


End file.
